Ease up Hooha
by PokeBlue
Summary: While Lazlo and Patsy are out on a date, Patsy's parents reminince about their past and at the same time Hoo-ha learns that he wasn't always so strict, and that Lazlo is prehaps worthy of Patsy. Patsy x Lazlo, Hoo-ha x Emily
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm sure this gets annoying after a while, but it must be done, I don't own Camp Lazlo or it characters**

**Characters That I do own in this story: Emily Smiles (Patsy's mom)**

**A/N: Ok, this is the first time I've thrown my hand into writing Camp Lazlo fics. I don't think I'm going to be too common for writing here, but you never know. I decided to write here to see what exactly it would be like at the Smiles household when Lazlo is dating Patsy. Yeah, a Lazlo-Patsy coupling fic, if you don't like it go ahead and head back to the archive. Just for note in this they're about maybe 16 years old.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

It was about ten to 7pm, Patsy was in her room stressing over how she looks and keeps messing with her hair. Her mother, Emily, was in the kitchen happy as can be for her daughter and cooking hers and her husband's dinner. She was a mongoose like Patsy, she was very cheery and had long pink hair, but her fur was a lot lighter than her daughter's, and her hair was straight, with a slight curl on the last 3-inches. Her father, Commander Hoo-ha, is just sitting in his favorite chair, somewhat ticked at Patsy for accepting the date with a bean scout. He found out that Patsy loved Lazlo for the last four years. (Which I'm trusting to be maybe 2-3 years after the Valentines Episode) He also knows Lazlo, a good, cheerful scout, who wouldn't harm anyone, at Camp Kidney, though he more or less works there now.

Now that Patsy and Lazlo are 16, they in some sense can't go to Camp Kidney or Acorn Flats as scouts anymore, but as scout leaders, who lead the next generation of Bean and Squirrel Scouts. It has really eased off the work for Scoutmaster Lumpus and Den Mother Jane Doe, who is just trying to maintain a steady stream of paper work, as both camps needed expansion, and seeing each other. Jane Doe has finally figured out that Lumpus has a crush on her, and she accepted it gladly, seeing that the fling with the turtle submarine owner didn't go so well. (See the episode where Jane feels she needs to find a fiancée, as according to her "biological clock" as she said) They are unmarried, they are building towards that, much to Lumpus's displeasure, but she convinced him that they first needed to clear any doubts they might have about each other.

"I can't believe this, my little angel is dating a...a...BEAN SCOUT." Hoo-ha said with a fist under his chin

"What's not to believe, she loves him, and he loves her back. I fail to see the problem." Emily said from the kitchen

"The problem is that my daughter is in love with a filthy bean scout." Hoo-ha roared

"Really?! I always thought that Lazlo had a very clean and sensible mind." Emily said

"Well he does, or at least he had better. I mean for years, Camp Kidney has been a camp of losers, nothing what I'd expect for my little girl." Hoo-ha said

"Remember, she is still half mine, and I think Lazlo is good lad, he has dedication, and he is so kind to Patsy." Emily said as she came into view and sitting herself on the couch across from Hoo-ha's chair.

"Well, I'll give him that much." Hoo-ha said smiling, "but still..." he added before Patsy came running into the living room where her parents were.

"So, what do you think?" she said to her mother and father. She was wearing a simple blue dress, about the same color as her old Squirrel Scout uniform, and had a black jacket over her the top of her dress, unzipped. Patsy didn't wear too much make-up, just some lipstick and eye-liner.

"I think you look great, sweetie." Emily said smiling

"Much like your mother when we were younger." Hoo-ha said

"I sure hope that Lazlo thinks that too. This is the first time, and I've never actually thought about what I was suppose to wear." Patsy said as she continued to mess with her hair.

"Calm down, dear. You look great. I'm sure Lazlo will love it. Besides I'm sure that he is in as much of a mess you are now." Emily said as she went over to her, placing Patsy's arms to her side and fixed Patsy's hair back to the way it was before she messed with it.

"Now you tell me if he tries anything on you, and I'll be there ready to teach him a lesson." Hoo-ha said standing up from his chair and hitting his own chest.

"Daddy! Please. I've known Lazlo since he first came to Prickly Pines, I'm sure he won't do anything that will need you to turn him into a puddle." Patsy said to him trying to calm him.

"You never know, pumpkin." Hoo-ha said, though less rough.

"Just please, promise me you won't scare him when he comes, you already frightened him badly enough after last Valentines Day." Patsy begged

"I'll try, pumpkin. But I'm still going to make him pay if he harms you." Hoo-ha said, and Patsy just gave a huge sigh.

Lazlo was late by full ten minutes, which was long enough for Emily to finish cooking dinner. Patsy and her father spent the time watching TV, there was barely anything on. When Lazlo finally came, Emily was the first to answer the door. Lazlo was wearing a brown long sleeved, button t-shirt with dark brown pants, and shined black shoes. He also was wearing his scout leader hat, which he forgot to remove.

"Uh...evening Mrs. Smiles, is Patsy ready?" Lazlo said in a nervous voice

"Hello Lazlo, yes, she is done, she is in the living room with her father. Come on in." Emily said

"Thank you." Lazlo said has he followed her into the living room after closing the door behind him

"Patsy! Lazlo's here." Emily said, as Patsy jumped off the couch and ran into the hallway, to where Lazlo and her mom were.

"Hi, Lazlo!" she immediately said as soon has she saw them.

"Hi, Patsy. Here I brought you this." Lazlo said, as he pulled out a small bouquet of about five tulips and two roses

"It's a little cliché, but, still very sweet." Patsy said as she took the small bouquet and set it aside after giving Lazlo a quick kiss on the cheek

"Well, it's about time you got here, you are ten minutes late." Hoo-ha said sternly to Lazlo

"Daddy!" Patsy said, almost as if to scold him.

"Dear, please be nice to Lazlo. Oh, Patsy, go ahead and grab your purse." Emily said kindly

"I think I left in my room." Patsy stated

"Here, let me help you look for it." Emily said as both girls left to Patsy's room, leaving Hoo-ha and Lazlo alone

"So Lazlo, you asked my daughter out on a date, eh?" Hoo-ha said as he proceeded to circle Lazlo

"Eh...Yes sir." Lazlo said weakly

"You are going to make sure that she remains happy, right." Hoo-ha said

"Yes sir." Lazlo answered, sweating a little as each word Hoo-ha said seem to be gaining stress.

"Now, as you probably have guessed, I came up with a long, extensive speech for you, of what I'm going to do to you if Patsy is hurt. But lucky for you she made me promise not to scare you as badly as I had did before. All I'm going to say is, just don't do anything I wouldn't." Hoo-ha said

"Yes, sir, I'll make sure she returns home safely." Lazlo said while in a sort of salute position.

"Good, now relax soldier." Hoo-ha commanded, as Lazlo relaxed his shoulders, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, would you like a cup of coffee." Hoo-ha continued

"No, thanks, sir. I'll get something to drink at the restaurant I'm taking Patsy to." Lazlo said, a bit more easier

"Hmm... suit yourself." Hoo-ha said as he placed his arm behind himself.

It wasn't a long wait, soon Patsy and Emily were back and Patsy was ready to leave on her date with Lazlo.

"Come on Lazlo." Patsy said as she gestured for him to take her arm, which he gladly did

"Now you two have a wonderful night, and stay out of trouble." Emily said as they were about to leave

"Oh, hold on. There, you can get it back when you drop me back home later tonight." Patsy said as she took the hat off of Lazlo's head and placing it aside.

"See ya later tonight, pumpkin." Hoo-ha said as waved bye

"I noticed that Lazlo was little bit too relaxed, dear. You didn't give him that long speech did you?" Emily said, grinning at her husband, while she closed the door and the two walked off to the dining room

"I made a promise to Patsy, and a soldier always keeps their word." Hoo-ha said sternly

"I'm glad you did, because you never know, he could end up as your son-in-law." Emily said

Hoo-ha shivered at the thought, but he knew they both know that wouldn't be so bad. Like Emily said earlier, Lazlo does have a lot of admirable qualities.

"Well, if he does, at least I know it's someone who can take care of Patsy, and always keep her happy." Hoo-ha said, while Emily giggled at her husband's first reaction.

-------------------------------

_Just a quick one with Patsy and Lazlo, as they left:_

-------------------------------

The two of them are having a light conversation, as they walk to Lazlo's car.

"Did my father, scare you again, Lazlo." Patsy said, not exactly smiling

"No he didn't. I gotta thank you for that." Lazlo said while smiling that familiar smile of his.

Patsy just gave a sigh of relief, then said, "No problem Lazlo, just glad my dad kept his word not to scare you. So where are you taking me tonight?"

"I was thinking of taking you to that new French restaurant in town." Lazlo said smiling a wide grin

"How did you get reservations there!? And how do you plan to afford it?" Patsy said, first shocked, because that new restaurant was so hard to get into, but then had a wily grin, knowing that Lazlo had something that he was keeping to himself

"Well, the reservations, you can thank Clam and Raj, for that, they know people that work there, and they gladly set it up for us. As for affording it, I managed to save up the money I get from working as a scout leader for the last seven months, I had to skip dinner a few nights, but I think it was worth it." Lazlo said still wearing his grin

"Lazlo, you really didn't need to do that. I would've been just as happy going to Camp Kidney for dinner." Patsy said trying to be modest

"No, I promised you a great night, and I never go back on my word." Lazlo stated

After giving a sigh, she got into Lazlo's car, which wasn't much to look at, but it ran well and had great mileage, and simply said, "I suppose that we are going to see a movie too, right?"

Lazlo simply gave a nod, and said "It's that new movie that recently won an Emmy."

"Again, a little cliché, but still up for it. Do you mind if we go to Leaky Lake afterwards, there's a full moon out tonight, and it's not that cold outside. A perfect night for some romancing under the stars." Patsy said, saying that last part in a low voice as she leaned towards Lazlo

Lazlo raised a brow, while still wearing that grin of his, indicating he gets what she means. "And I know a great, grassy spot we could sit at." Lazlo said, as he started up the car and the two left.

------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok for those of you with 'interesting' thoughts in your head. No, I didn't mean that to** **be dirty, I just see it as them snuggling and appreciating the other's company under the stars.**

------------------------------------

About ten minutes had passed since, Lazlo and Patsy left on their date. Meanwhile Hoo-ha and Emily were eating their dinner. Hoo-ha was eating a little bit messily, but Emily was fine with that, seeing that in the army you eat your food fast, incase of a sudden attack. Emily was frowning looking at her food, messing with it, from time to time actually taking a bite.

"Honey, what wrong? Your cooking is superb, it's not like you to let it get cold?" Hoo-ha said as soon as he saw her looking depressed.

"Sorry, I guess it just bother's me that you don't seem to trust Lazlo." Emily said

"What are you talking about?! Of course I trust the lad, I've known him since he came to Camp Kidney eight years ago." Hoo-ha said

"No, I mean about letting Lazlo and Patsy to go further, than they already are. Can't you try to let go of your standards for Lazlo?" Emily said, half sounding like she was begging.

"I can't help it. It's in me to be disciplined and strict. And bean scout aren't, they are dirty, undisciplined, and weak." Hoo-ha said

"So you're saying that you don't like people who are filthy, unorganized, and are weaklings?" Emily asked, somewhat amused to hear what her husband will say next.

"Yes! I don't like people like that, at all. And probably never will." Hoo-ha bellowed out, then crossing his arms defiantly.

Emily simply just let out a small sigh, while smiling, then stood up. She walked over to her husband and laid her hands on his shoulders, and placing her head on his right shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think you can tolerate dirty, random, and unorganized people, who are weak." She said in a soft voice.

"Oh..." Hoo-ha said, not easing up his crossed arms, "What makes you think that?"

"Because, after all, Bon-bon, you fell for one." Emily said as she stared at her husband's eyes

"Bon-bon!!" Hoo-ha shouted, in utter surprise, "Wow, I haven't heard that one in a while." he added as he placed his arms to his sides.

"Uh-huh." Emily said with a nod, "In fact you haven't heard that name used, since we first got engaged."

"So...uh... what do you mean?" Hoo-ha said with his arms crossed again, but this time, just so he can relax them as he waited for Emily to explain, and he didn't have a serious look on his face.

"Don't you remember? When we were younger, we were never the way we are now." Emily said, sitting herself at her seat again. "When you were a tomato scout and I was cub scout."

"I think I remember, but it's all fuzzy." Hoo-ha said, more intrested than ever.

"Remember, the day when we first met, out in the woods. Your squad had left you to collect firewood, and I was climbing a tree..." Emily said

"And you fell out and landed on me." Hoo-ha finished, as Emily nodded

--------------------------------------------

_Flashback to that very day (think of them around 10-11)_

--------------------------------------------

Young Hoo-ha is collecting firewood, and the same time checking if they are actually worth using.

"Ok, let's see... thickness, 2inches, length, 13 inches... minimum recommended, but should serve it's purpose." Hoo-ha said as he is adds it to a pile under his arm

"Fantastic! That one is just what I needed." he shouted out loud as he points to a rather decent size piece of wood under a tree, and goes over to it

"AHH!!...OW!...WATCH OUT!!!" came a female voice as Hoo-ha looked up in time to see a young girl fall out of the tree and onto his head.

They both laid there in a daze for a minute or two, the girl was the first to speak.

"Thank you, if it hadn't for you, I would've injured myself for sure." she said

"What in blazes?! What were you doing up there for anyway?" Hoo-ha questioned as he dusted himself off

"I was up there having fun." she said smiling and adjusting her hat.

"Well, be more careful. I could get tomato pasted for being late coming back to camp. Who are you anyway?" Hoo-ha said as he picked up the sticks that he dropped

"My name is Emily, and I didn't know there was another camp up here, other than where I came from." she said as she watched him

"The name is, Hoo-ha. Where did you come from?" Hoo-ha asked as soon as he had all the wood he needed

"Why, from Tigerlily Plains, of course. You?" Emily answered

"I'm from Tomato Camp just on the other side of the hill, there." Hoo-ha said

"Oh, so your one of those 'no fun' campers, huh?" Emily said, very amused

"What! It is to, fun. Just... in a different way." Hoo-ha said as he started to walk, Emily following behind

"Whatever, still you don't have as much fun as I do." Emily stated

"Yeah, I do." Hoo-ha answered roughly, getting annoyed by her presence

"Whatever, hey I gotta head back now. I'll see ya around, ok." Emily said as she dashed off to Tigerlily Plains, while Hoo-ha carried his load back to camp.

-----------------------------

_End Flashback_

-----------------------------

"Yeah, I suppose that was wreckless of me." Emily said, while laughing

"Wreckless,... you almost got me in trouble." Hoo-ha said

"Well, that's beside the point. Listen, I believe you can tolerate people like Lazlo, because I was like him when I was little." Emily said

"I don't know. You never seemed to be like him in any way." Hoo-ha said as Emily began cleaning the table

"Hmm...maybe, but keep thinking back." Emily said from the kitchen.

------------------------------

_Flashback_

------------------------------

Set about two years after Hoo-ha and Emily first met. In that two years, they managed to form a strong friendship with each other. Hoo-ha had some extra military training, as it was now recommended in the field for tomato scouts. Emily was just as caring and carefree as she always was, learning a few survival tips from Hoo-ha.

"So, anything you'd like to share with me, seeing we are good friends now." Emily said, hopeful, as the two sat on a bench, Hoo-ha build, some time ago.

"Na, you got everything I've learned up to this point." Hoo-ha replied

"No, silly. I mean something personal. Like where did you come from? Why are you here?" Emily said, somewhat laughing.

"Well, I suppose it's alright. I gotta know who are my allies up here on summer. I actually grew up here, I have all my life." Hoo-ha told her, "Originally was going to Camp Kidney, but I changed my mind."

"Really, why?" Emily asked

"My father was a military man, and I want to follow in his footsteps. How about you?" Hoo-ha said

"Well,... I'm actually from France, my mom and dad moved up here, telling me that this area is worth living in. I can't complain, I get to play in the dirt and the stream if I wanted to." Emily said smiling

"You definitely aren't Tomato Camp material. Why would you do that?" Hoo-ha asked

"Well, you gotta have some fun some time." Emily said

"I would never do that." Hoo-ha stated flatly

"Why?" Emily asked, while at the same time leaning forward, as she sunk her hand into a mud pit in front of them.

"Well, I'm a soldier in training, and I'm not suppose to get my uniform dirty with mud and stream slime." Hoo-ha said

"I thought that's what a soldier is about, protecting the innocent and getting down and dirty." Emily stated as she threw the mud ball onto Hoo-ha's uniform.

"Ahh...What! Emily, don't you know what trouble you just put me in." Hoo-ha asked upsettingly

"Well you could always wash it off." Emily said

"And where...?" Hoo-ha said as he peeled off the mud ball and threw it at her, who just laughed

"The stream, of coarse." Emily said

"Oh no, no way." Hoo-ha said with his arms crossed

"Ok, fine by me, you can go into camp with that mud stain of your uniform, for all I care." Emily stated as she stood, with a slight smile on her face

After some thought, Hoo-ha sighed a defeated sigh, and followed her to the stream. It wasn't all that slimy, it was deep and clear. Hoo-ha still had is doubts though

"Oh come on, you followed me and now you don't want to do it?" Emily stated upsettingly

"I'm having my second thoughts right now." Hoo-ha stated as he looked at the water

"Oh, don't be like that, just GO!" Emily stated, smiling, as she pushed Hoo-ha into the water.

"Ok, now you're going to get it!" Hoo-ha said as he splashed her, who just laughed and cannonballed herself into the water

"See the stain is coming off." Emily stated as she swam near Hoo-ha

"Well, what do you know, it is. How'd you know?" Hoo-ha stated, surprisingly

"I always come here and it always cleans my uniform." Emily stated as she splashed Hoo-ha who gladly splashed back

The two played in the water, for hours. At one point Hoo-ha took off his uniform, to show his sleeve-less, white shirt, thinking it might weigh him down a bit. Emily kept hers on for obvious reasons. The two decided to wrestle each other in the water for a bit, seeing no one was around. Being unofficial though, Emily snuck up behind Hoo-ha and wrapped her arms around his head, covering his eyes.

"Hey! I can't see." Hoo-ha complained

"Come on you gotta try hard, you don't want to lose to a girl, do ya." Emily said

"No I don't." Hoo-ha said as he grabbed her by the waist and managed to pull her off

"No you don't." Emily said as she grabbed Hoo-ha's arm and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall over into the water

"Well, I gotta admit. You're not half bad." Hoo-ha said as soon as they were done

"Same to you." Emily said as she threw Hoo-ha his uniform back, which landed on his face with a 'slop'

The two laughed for a while at each others tom-foolery they had been up to for the last couple of hours. They had been laughing so hard, with their eye's shut, that they didn't even realize that they had their faces so close to each other. By the time they calmed down enough to open their eyes, that was the first thing they both saw, the other's eyes. They silently just stood their on the edge of the stream, staring at each other's eyes.

"Uh..., yeah,...come on, let's get back. I'm sure our camp leaders are wondering where we are." Hoo-ha said, being the first one to break the odd silence

"Yeah..., and our friends are probably, worried sick." Emily said, grinning, trying to hide her blush as the two walked off

The whole trip back to the bench area, the two stayed quiet, their eyes wondering around their environment, both trying not to have eye contact.

"Well,... I guess, I'll see ya around." Emily said with a wide grin

"I suppose...Hehe, I'm probably in a lot of trouble right now, for being AWOL." Hoo-ha said, wearing an embarrassed look as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I had a great afternoon, I hope you won't be too much of a stiff to try and do it again some time." Emily said, a bit more easier

"You really want to get me into trouble, don't you?" Hoo-ha said somewhat annoyed

"Anything, if it can get you to calm down enough for you to listen." Emily said, as she laughed

Hoo-ha just looked up at the sky and gave a sigh of defeat, just before Emily gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran off back to Tigerlily Plains.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow!" Emily yelled back

"Yeah..., see ya tomorrow." Hoo-ha said quietly to himself as he stood there paralyzed

-------------------------------------

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------

"That was the most interesting day, I had at Tomato Camp, that didn't really involve a tomato pasting or a fight." Hoo-ha said as he and Emily sat their on the couch, just talking

"That was the very day, I felt that we could be more than friends, and I was getting you out of that 'serious' shell of yours." Emily said

"And the day I felt, that I was falling in love, with you." Hoo-ha said tenderly

"And I'm glad you did." Emily said as she hugged Hoo-ha's arm

"But, you were the only person, I know that was like that, until Lazlo. How can you tell, if I can still tolerate people like that?" Hoo-ha asked

"Because, I'm not. You've meet many other people like me and Lazlo as we both grew up. You just need to think back a little more." Emily said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok I'll stop here for now, I never actually planned it to be this long. But plans, barely work out to be the exact way you wanted anyway. Well, I hope you like this, I plan to continue it later. In the next chapter, I plan to look a little bit more into Hoo-ha and Emily's past, and see how they come to know some of the other adult characters in the show, like Lumpus and Miss Mucus. Please review, it's the only way I'll know you liked it and/or if you want me to go even further with this. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo or any of it's characters, they are owned by Cartoon Network**

**Character's I do own in this: Emily Smiles, Sergeant Eli Turtleback, and Pride leader Samantha (Sam) Turtleback**

**A/N: Hi, again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been quite busy. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to work on this real hard to keep the character as close to themselves as possible. This will be mainly flashbacks, instead of the present, I hope that's not a problem to anyone. Oh, before I forget, whoever left those really long, and unrelated comments, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again. Those kinds of comments really are bothersome, and I'm really kinda tired from my busy life already.**

_**Flashback**_

It's been a couple of months since Hooha and Emily's excursion to the stream and when they felt they could be more than just friends. The two sat, near the bench, on the grass talking.

"Can you please stop calling me 'Bon-bon'!" Hooha yelled out

"Why, what's wrong, it suits you." Emily said grinning amusingly

"Because every time you call me that, I think 'a small, soft, cream-filled French pastry'. And I am NOT small, soft, or CREAM-FILLED!" Hooha bellowed loudly

"Ok, two things." Emily began softly, still smiling, "First, I will be surprised if anyone didn't hear that. Secondly, 'bon-bon' isn't a small, soft, cream-filled pastry, it is candy that lovers give each other on Valentines Day." (true, 'bon-bon' does mean 'candy' in French)

"Well, still..." Hoo-ha said a bit more calmer but still irritatingly.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Emily asked intentively

"What do you mean?" Hoo-ha asked curiously, as he raised a brow.

"I mean, we are getting older now, and this summer is almost up." Emily said

"I don't see why you're worried about us getting older, we still have a few more years in camp before we are too old to attend. As for post-summer...I guess...school." Hoo-ha said

"That's so boring. How about we keep in touch over the next school year." Emily said, with a smile

"Hmmm...I don't know, I don't know if I can. So much to take care of." Hoo-ha said as he looked up into the sky.

"You can't possibly be that busy." Emily stated letting her smile disappear

"You'd be surprised, Miss Carefree, how life goes for anyone with a highly respected army man for a father." Hoo-ha said

"I'm sure it can't be as tough as me trying to convince you to go into the stream, some time back." Emily stated, cocking her head to the side

"Remember, I'm a trainee, so my father is much more tougher than I am." Hoo-ha said

"Hmm...Tell me, what does your mom do for a living?" Emily asked

"Huh...my mom?...Well, she works for the office that's in charge of the camps in the area." Hoo-ha replied

"Is she anything like your father?" Emily questioned on

"Not really, she is a black belt, but other than that she is nothing like my father. Why do ask?" Hoo-ha asked

"No reason." Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders, "Just curious, if she could've been like us right now."

"You were comparing us, to my parents? Not exactly what'd I call a good comparison." Hoo-ha stated

"And why's that?" Emily asked, raising a brow

"Well...I don't think...that our relationship can be compared to my folks." Hoo-ha stated, though hesitation is clear in his voice

"Really...?" Emily sadly, "Hmph, I thought I managed to become more than a friend, in your eyes." she added, while smiling

"Uh...well...um, I thought our friendship was strictly on inter-camper friends." Hoo-ha said, somewhat taken back

"Come on, You've never acted the same around me since we got back from the stream that day." Emily stated, smiling as she scooted closer to Hoo-ha, "I know how I feel about, you. To me you're my friend, maybe even more, I trust you with my life. Can't you say the same?"

Hoo-ha thought about it for a minute, then giving a sigh said, "Why is it, I can never win a fight against you, even if it is vocal?"

"So you admit, that you could see me as more than I friend?" Emily asked with a large grin

"Yes,...I admit it...you're more than a friend to me. Why is it you have to be right, about this kind of thing?" Hoo-ha said

"Because girls know everything about this kind of thing, and because I'm very convincing." Emily said.

"You're not always, convincing." Hoo-ha stated with his arms crossed

"How about now?" Emily said in a low voice, as she leaned her head close to Hoo-ha's

"I...uh...um..." Hoo-ha stammered, until Emily leaned her head in closer to his for a kiss

Hoo-ha didn't know what to do, mainly on two reasons, 1.) This is his first time with this experience, 2.) Not once has his military training found a solution to an experience as nerve-wrecking as this. Hoo-ha and Emily sat there locked in a lip-lock for what seems to be an eternity to them, by the time they broke it they took notice to the fact that there was someone on the bench watching them. There person on the bench made the blood in Hoo-ha go cold and freeze up, because on the bench sat a turtle in military attire and probably in his late 40's and also he is Hoo-ha's superior and camp leader, Sergeant Eli Turtleback.

**A/N: This next part, I'm going to initial Sergeant Eli's rank to 'Sgt' and invent a last name for Emily, ya you get to find out her last name before she and Hoo-ha got hitched. And just a quick say here, no, Sgt. Eli isn't the same turtle from the show who owns that submarine.**

"S-s-sir?!" Hoo-ha said

"Greetings, soldier. Who's that there with you?" Sgt. Eli asked as he got up and walked towards them.

"Just a friend, sir." Hoo-ha said taking a saluting position, followed by a nervous Emily

"Now, now, don't lie. Lying is defiance, and do you know what defiance will get you in the army?" Sgt. Eli questioned on as he circled the two of them

"No, sir." Hoo-ha said weakly

"Hmm...well, I suppose you wouldn't know, no one has been defiant back at Tomato Camp for the last 25 years. How about you Miss...uh...miss..." Sgt. Eli said as he looked at Emily straight in the face

"Miss Emily Tulipe, sir." Emily answered

"Miss Emily, nice meet make your acquaintance. So, do you know what happens to a soldier when he is defiant to his superior?" Sgt. Eli asked

"No, sir." Emily answered in a soft voice

"Well, let me tell you two what happens to a soldier when they are defiant towards their superior, when I was in the military. When you're defiant towards you superior, they use to demote you down a rank, and then place you in solitary confinement for four days. And sometimes, if it is serious enough, they would have you stand in front of the firing squad." Sgt. Eli said to them with his hand behind his back

Hoo-ha and Emily stood there trembling, both worried about each other's safety, and the last part Sergeant Eli said made them even more uneasy and they both gulped.

"So let's try this again, Hoo-ha. Who is this person with you?" Sgt. Eli asked again to Hoo-ha

"She is a cub scout from Tigerlily Plains, sir." Hoo-ha replied

"And..." Sgt. Eli said in rather tough voice

"And she is my girlfriend, sir." Hoo-ha said in a quiet voice that not even Emily heard him, indicated by her cocking her head and raising a brow

"Repeat soldier, and louder if you may." Sgt. Eli said

"She is my girlfriend, sir." Hoo-ha said louder but still sort of weakly

"Your girl huh? How about you, Miss Emily, what would you say to be your relationship with my subordinate here?" Sgt. Eli asked Emily, as he raised an arm towards Hoo-ha

"He is my boyfriend, sir, and a friend for the last couple of years now." Emily replied as she tried not to sound out line.

"So what my eyes saw, was not an illusion. Hoo-ha! You know the rules, no associating with the other camp, and I believe that is the same for Tigerlily Plains, Miss Emily!" Sgt. Eli said in a voice that indicating a hint of anger, "Now, I'm going to have you, Hoo-ha to go back to camp, and you Emily Tulipe, to go back to yours, understood?"

"Yes, sir." both Hoo-ha and Emily said in a sad tone

"And, Miss Emily, one more thing. Would you mind saying 'hello' to your camp leader, Pride Leader Samantha, for me?" Sgt. Eli said as his angry voice dissipated and was replaced by a sincere voice.

"Uh...Yes, sir." Emily replied as she and Hoo-ha looked at each other in confusion

"Uh...Permission to speak, sir." Hoo-ha said

"Granted." Sgt. Eli said, as he smiled

"How do you know her, camp leader by name, sir?" Hoo-ha asked

"Two reasons soldier, one, she is still a neighboring part of the area to us, and still need to meet for to set up how we are going to go about the summer each year with your mother at administration. As for the second reason, you two can answer that yourselves. Hoo-ha, tell Miss Emily, from where you stand and loudly, what is my full name." Sgt. Eli said as he looked at both of them with a raised brow.

"Um...Emily, this is my camp leader, Sgt. Eli Turtleback." Hoo-ha said, which actually made Emily look at the two men in surprise.

"Uh...nice you meet you, sir, but uh..." Emily said as she tried to find the words to say

"Emily, would you please, tell Hoo-ha the name of your camp leader." Sgt. Eli requested

"Yes, sir...Bon-bon." Emily said before slapping her hand, the one she wasn't using for her salute, on her mouth, as Hoo-ha looked in embarrassment and anger at her and as Sgt. Eli was trying to hold back a laugh, "Hehe, sorry,...Well, my camp leader's name, and rank, is Pride Leader Samantha...Turtleback." saying the last name in a confusing tone, as the look Hoo-ha was giving her was replaced by shock and curiosity as they both looked forward, again.

"Sir...?" Hoo-ha said confusingly

"Hehehe,...let me tell you kids something, that we never told you before, but keep it under hat." Sgt Eli said, not letting his witty smile disappear

"Yes, sir." Emily replied

"On, my honor, sir." Hoo-ha said

"You see, even though, we separate the two camps, and do just about everything is says in the book to keep them apart. Pride leader Samantha and I are actually a married couple."

"Seriously?!" Emily said almost too loudly

"Then, why separate the camps?" Hoo-ha asked

"So many reasons, yet this is the main one, you see most folks up here wanted two camps up here. Each having either only girls or only boys. They believe it was for the best, since by belief guys are rougher around the edges for girls, and girls are just too delicate to be around boys." Sgt. Eli said

"Then, why are the camps so close, I could walk here from Tigerlily Plains." Emily asked

"It all had to do about the amount of land available, besides, some did believe that girls and boys can exist in the same place, so we built them as close, yet apart, as everyone was comfortable with. Samantha and I were just unlucky enough to have to work at separate camps." Sgt. Eli said

"You must miss your wife, sir." Emily said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes, I do, but we manage to talk over the phone every night during the summer. It could actually be comparable to how you two use this spot as a meeting point." Sgt. Eli said

"May we be at ease, sir, our arms are starting to hurt." Hoo-ha asked

"Oh...I apologize. Yes, at ease you two." Sgt. Eli said, immediately followed by Hoo-ha and Emily dropping their arms to their sides and both giving a sigh of relief, "You know, you don't have to go right away, if you two wish to stay up here for a while, before returning, you may."

"Thank you, sir." Hoo-ha and Emily replied in unison.

"And before I go, I need to tell you, Hoo-ha, I'm putting you in charge of the two new recruits at Tomato Camp." Sgt. Eli said as he pulled out a sheet of paper and giving it to Hoo-ha, "A Mr. Lumpus and a Miss Mucus."

"A girl at Tomato Camp!" Hoo-ha said as he looked at the obviously legal document of the request.

"But I thought the camps were gender specific, and that Tomato Camp was the guy camp." Emily said

"Yes, it is, but because of her attitude towards others, she was sent up to Tomato camp. She already has been charged by the court with about five cases of assault, but no one dead, or seriously injured because of it." Sgt. Eli said

"Wow, definitely sounds like someone for your camp." Emily said

"Most certainly. You are to show them around, teach them about the camp. Watch your back with Miss Mucus, she is a tough nut, I already had the pleasure of meeting her. With Mr. Lumpus, he is a transfer from Camp Kidney, so ready him for life here." Sgt. Eli said

"Yes, sir." Hoo-ha said

"Eli, Eli, come in, this is Samantha, please pick up." the three of them heard as the walkie-talkie on Sgt. Eli's belt rang out

"Eli here, what is it Sam?" Sgt. Eli said into his walkie

"Eli, can you keep your eye open for a female, pink-haired mongoose. She is a camper of mine, and she has gone missing." Samantha said

"Uh-oh, sound like you've been gone for a while now. Would you like me to tell her?" Sgt. Eli asked her

Emily gave it a minute to think about, then giving a sigh, said, "I know I'm probably going to get in trouble for this, but tell her where I am, I want to stay here with Hoo-ha for a few more minutes."

"You sure? I don't want you in trouble." Hoo-ha asked her

"I'm sure, punishments at Tigerlily Plains, isn't as tough as the ones at Tomato camp." Emily told him while she smiled a witty smile.

"Eli, are you still there, answer me." Samantha said through the walkie

"Don't worry Sam, say is there anybody around you, you know like any of your campers?" Sgt. Eli said

"Why, no. Why do you ask?" Samantha asked curiously

"It's because she is right here with me." Sgt. Eli replied

"WHAT?! Tell her she is in big trouble." Samantha said, "I'm coming over now to pick her up."

"Wait, no, don't. I actually caught her up here, near the border line of our camps. I caught her...with one of mine, Camper Hoo-ha." Eli said

"What, she has a friend up here?" Samantha asked

"Well no, you see Pride Leader Samantha, he's my boyfriend. And has been for a couple of weeks now." Emily said into the walkie when Sgt. Eli let her

"Oh, he is now is he?" Samantha said, "Well, I guess that's good enough."

"Go easy on her Sam, she and Hoo-ha already know about us, and they seem to like each other enough." Sgt. Eli said

"So you told them, so much for us keeping that secret, huh? Oh well, I guess it was eventual. Just get back soon, Emily, we're going to be serving lunch soon, and there may not be any leftovers." Samantha said

"Yes ma'm." Emily rang out into the walkie as he lowered it down to her

"Well, I better get going, otherwise a rebellion might occur. See ya kids later." Sgt. Eli said to them giving a salute

"Bye." Emily replied waving good-bye, as Hoo-ha silently saluted.

Once out of ear-shot for the two of them, Sgt. Eli rang back towards his wife, "What do you think Hoo-ha's mom will do to us, it is against rules for them to associate."

"I don't know. She's an understanding lady, she'll understand." Samantha said, then giving a sigh, "Remember, when we use to be like that, Eli? Not a care in the world, just us, and all the time in the world to lie back and watch the clouds each day."

"How could I forget. But times have changed, we're older now, and in charge of a new generation." Sgt. Eli said strongly

"Still, wouldn't hurt to see each other once in a while, is there?" Samantha asked

"No, I suppose not. How about for lunch tomorrow, at Prickly Pines?" Sgt. Eli asked cheerfully

"Sounds like a plan. See ya tomorrow. Sam over and out." Samantha said, then giving a kiss sound over the walkie before turning out.

"Right. See ya." Sgt. Eli said quietly, then looking back at Hoo-ha and Emily, thought, _"Hope you two have it as grand as we did. This world is full of surprises."_, then walked off.

**A/N: Sorry, just a reminder, this is completely flashback, not once will this chapter have text from the present day Hoo-ha and Emily. And now a fast-forward by a couple of months.**

Emily was running past the border of the two camps, like she has for the last couple of weeks, which was marked by the bench and a pine sapling that started growing there, and into Tomato Camp. As she ran through the camp, tackling through the gate, and scouts that occasionally try to stop her. Before running to the center of the camp where she yelled out, "Hoo-ha!", making him turn and her tackling him to the ground. None of the campers minded her prescience, at least not by much, they would usually laugh at them, Emily and Hoo-ha, but soon got use to her.

"Miss me?" Emily said as she sat on Hoo-ha's chest looking at him in the eyes

"You...Yes. Your tackling...No." Hoo-ha said in a strained voice

"Just gut it. Your a soldier after all, as you keep saying." Emily said with a raised brow

"Yeah, a soldier who has a girlfriend with some military training. Now, please, Get Off!" Hoo-ha said pushing her off his chest and onto the ground.

"Hey, watch it. I thought soldiers were suppose to be polite to woman." Emiy said as she dusted herself off

"Hahaha. You know, Hoo-ha, you should watch out, or that girl of yours just might send you to the infirmary." said one of the campers

"Yeah, yeah." Hoo-ha said flatly, "Come on, Emily, I'm suppose to check on Mucus and Lumpus. Just to make sure that Mucus isn't trying to tie him into a knot again."

"Alright, coming. Race ya." Emily said as she ran off, followed by Hoo-ha, who was rocking his head side-to-side

"Why do we let her in here, anyway?" the scout asked, another who happens to have walked right beside him

"Because she is the only other girl around here, other than that crazy, warthog girl who can put up a fight." the other camper rang out.

Emily had been waiting for Hoo-ha to catch up. She was also hoping he would have sooner, since Lumpus and Miss Mucus have gotten themselves into an argument. Lumpus was willing to give, but Mucus won't let him, and insisted on fighting.

"Hoo-ha, you gotta tell them to stop. They refuse to listen to me since they say I'm a civilian." Emily said in a worried, yet angry voice.

"Leave it to me, I out rank them anyway." Hoo-ha said as she indicated with his hands for her to stand off, "Alright, what is the problem here?" he bellowed

"IT'S THIS CRAZY WARTHOG!! She keeps on insisting on me to fight." Lumpus complained

"WHAT?! It's your fault, moose, if you weren't so chicken, maybe we could've won!" Miss Mucus yelled out.

"You were the field-player, you should've stopped them before they got to me!" Lumpus yelled out in return

"You're the defense! You're suppose to stop them if they got to base! Field doesn't defend, we are the offense!" Miss Mucus yelled

"That don't mean you can't try stopping them!" Lumpus yelled

"Like you tried. You literally gave them the flag so they wouldn't pump you full of tomato paste!" Miss Mucus yelled

"At least I'm not wanted by FBI or County Mental Ward!" Lumpus yelled, his eyes doing that spiraling, crazy look as his temper and blood pressure was finally getting to his brain

"You better hope your fighting is as good as your talk, moose, or you'll never leave this camp alive." Miss Mucus said in a very rough voice

"Let's see if you can, before I can send you to the infirmary with a broken bones, I'm not a bull moose for nothing!" Lumpus said angrily

"Let's see ya try, wimp!" Miss Mucus said putting up her fingers in a curved fashion, as if she had claws, with a wide toothy smile across her face.

"Stand Down! No fighting here! I'm your superior by rank here. And I order you to cut it out!!" Hoo-ha yelled at them

"Oh, bug off!" Miss Mucus said

"Yeah, this isn't any of your business." Lumpus stated firmly, and they both turned and punched him under his chin, simultaneously.

The punch barely phased Hoo-ha, but it did force him to take two steps back, then he proceeded to rub his chin. Emily was showing a face to Miss Mucus and Lumpus that they just made the biggest mistake in their life.

"When I said stand down, I mean STAND DOWN!!" Hoo-ha yelled, "But if you're so out for a fight, then let me show you what happens when you mess with me!"

"Oh, boy, you two are in for it." Emily said to them, knowing exactly what Hoo-ha was capable of without breaking any rules, "Try not to hurt them too badly, Bon-bon." she mentioned to Hoo-ha before backing off a ways

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. I'll just teach them a lesson." Hoo-ha said, just before taking his uniform off and jumped at them, roaring as loud as he can.

Out of fear, Lumpus and Miss Mucus scream, and hug each other, as they look at the crazed buffalo. They both attempted to fight Hoo-ha, for their own safety. They last, as a team, for about five minutes, Lumpus passed out within the first minute or so. After all said and done, the three were given a two day stay in solitary confinement, each with their own cell. First, taking a visit to the infirmary. Hoo-ha got away with a black eye and small wound on his arm. Miss Mucus got a busted arm and leg, and is currently in an automatic wheelchair. Lumpus had to serve his solitary confinement later, due to him receiving enough damage to require a full body cast, and a month's stay at the infirmary.

"I think you over did it, Bon-bon." Emily stated as she wrapped Hoo-ha's arm in a bandage, the doctor was busy with Lumpus.

"Ya, I think I did. But they're conscious, and it is military style here. When you're in the military it's-" Hoo-ha said, before Emily cut him off

"-It's dog-eat-dog, only trust your pack. I've heard that too many times." Emily stated with a smile and a raised brow.

"Well, I won't be seeing you for a while. I still gotta serve that solitary confinement." Hoo-ha stated

"Yeah..., but I'll be waiting, when you get out." Emily said in a sort of melancholy voice as the two proceeded to leave.

"Just don't tackle me, and can you stop calling me Bon-bon!" Hoo-ha said

"Why? I think it suits you." Emily said in her gentle voice.

"Because, I'm not a French treat!" the last thing heard from Hoo-ha as their voices disappeared.

"I can't believe I lost to someone who goes by, Bon-bon!!" Miss Mucus roared, as she had her good hand in a fist and under her chin.

"I miss Jane, she would've made me feel better right about now." Lumpus said depressingly, once the doctor left him alone.

"Oh, what are you complaining about now, moose!" Miss Mucus shouted at him, "I don't think you get to complain, you passed out so fast, I think any of your former bean scout friends would've lasted three times as long as you did."

"Shut up. You can't do anything either, you lost and now your in a wheelchair." Lumpus said cheerfully

"I'm warning you. Don't cross me."

_"Geez! I'd hate to have to work near her in the future. Thankfully I'll never have to see her again after I get out of this camp." _Lumpus thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, "And what are you going to do, if I don't? Are you going to run over my lunch? Or maybe tap my bed with that chair?" Lumpus said in a mock fear voice, then began laughing

"No! THIS!!" Miss Mucus said as she spun her good arm in the air and punched Lumpus in the bottom of one of his feet, that was in a cast.

"AHHHHHH!!" Lumpus screamed as the pain shot out of his foot and into is leg.

_**End Flashback, for now**_

**A/N: Again, I apologize if you didn't like all-flashback-chapters, but I wanted to focus on their past more, and how they came to know the other adults like Miss Mucus and Lumpus. Oh well, I gotta stop here for now, I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't hate the complete flashback concept. I think the next chapter will be flashback too, but mainly how life went after Tomato Camp and Tigerlily Plains. I'll see ya later. Cya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo or any of it's characters**

**Characters in this I do own: Emily **_**(Past: Tulipe)**_** Smiles, Jason Tulipe (Emily's Father), Rena Tulipe (Emily's Mother), Erika Smiles (Hoo-ha's Mother), General Smiles (Hoo-ha's Dad), Corporal Weasel, Susan Hare**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of an update on this. Right now, I must thank you on those of you who waited patiently and sorry for the long wait. Anyway, in this chapter I'm gonna pass a couple of years after the end of the second chapter. Basically, more into the future, into their future as a couple and I put a little bit of a shocker for Hoo-ha.**

**--**

--

**Still Flashback**

--

Several years have gone by, most, if not all, the campers from Tomato Camp and Tigerlily Plains have gotten use to the sight of Emily and Hoo-ha together. Most of their friends now look to the other as a source of information on going-ons around the area. Though most would be punishable by their camp leaders, they traded information like Hoo-ha's friends would usually rely on Emily and her friends for shipment information and stop locations for them to do a harmless raid for sweets. Hoo-ha and his friends provided them some training that could be used in the real world, so the girls could protect themselves, Emily mainly watched, knowing all the moves taught and more.

It's now the last few days that Emily and Hoo-ha will ever be called scouts of their camps. They're now too old to be considered scouts anymore, and now ready to face their futures in the real world. They chose to sit on the hill where they first met, the bench had long since been overgrown by moss, but can still support about three scouts before creaking. It is currently about seven at night, most of their camps are on free time to do whatever.

"I'm really gonna miss this place, so many fond memories." Emily stated as she sighed at their night-time surroundings.

"Yeah, I'll also miss this place." Hoo-ha said as he laid down on the grass

"Bon-bon, tell me, what are you going to do now?" Emily asked as she looked down at Hoo-ha

"Well..." Hoo-ha started as he sat up, "I'll probably end up doing some military training camp for boys my age."

"What about school?" Emily asked

"I'll finish it up, but after high school, I'll be in the military. I want to help my father out, now that war seems to be coming soon." Hoo-ha stated

"You're not serious, are you?!" Emily said worriedly

"I'm afraid so. As a son to a high-ranking officer in the army, I'm obligated to go." Hoo-ha said then giving a sigh

"Promise me that you'll come home safely, and write to me." Emily said near on the verge of tears.

"Now, now, Emily, please don't cry. That's still in a year's time, we'll still be able to see each other before I ship off." Hoo-ha said wiping away a tear from Emily's face

"That's right. You know, you still have to introduce me to your parents." Emily said simply

"In due time, but you know that goes the same for you." Hoo-ha stated with a grin, "How about you though, where you going after camp ends for us?"

"Well, I'll be going to med school. After helping you with your injuries, I think I'll be ready to be a doctor." Emily said

"Well, I wish you luck with that, and if I find time to visit you, please don't call me bon-bon." Hoo-ha stated

Emily gave a giggle and said, "We'll see if I can, but I still think that name suits you."

Hoo-ha just sighed as Emily gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, it's real nice out here at night." Emily stated with a smile

"I guess so, I rarely look around at night." Hoo-ha stated flatly

"Well, look around now, and look at the sky, not a cloud in the sky. Just the beauty of the full moon on a starry night." Emily said happily

"Trust me, you're the only star I need to see to be happy." Hoo-ha stated, making Emily smile and blush slightly

Hoo-ha gave her a peck on the cheek before the two looked up to the sky to stare at it's beauty, before needing to return back to camp.

One year passed quickly for the two, they had tried to keep contact with their friends with some failure. They kept a solid contact with the other throughout the year; Emily's parents at first wasn't sure about Hoo-ha, due to his military style personality, but got over it quickly. Emily in turn got to meet Hoo-ha's parents the day Hoo-ha's father was home for a couple of weeks. The war has finally hit it's peak, which made Emily more uneasy that Hoo-ha was going to fight, but felt a little easier when she heard that Hoo-ha would be with his father. On the day Hoo-ha was scheduled to be airlifted to the base he was stationed at, Emily refused to leave his side. Hoo-ha, though he didn't mind, found it rather annoying due to some laughter from other recruits that were going to be airlifted with him.

"Promise you'll write, Bon-bon." Emily said as she hugged Hoo-ha

"Can you not call me that while we're here?" hoo-ha whispered into her ear as he returned the hug.

"Haha, try not to hurt Hoo-ha, Em, we wouldn't want to send him to the infirmary before he even gets to the field." Hoo-ha's mom, Erika, joked

"She's right, sweetie, that boy has yet to prove his worth to us." Emily's father, Jason, said

"Dear." Emily's mom, Rena, warned her husband, "Oh, hi, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Rena, Emily's mother, and this is my dear husband, Jason." she added as she noticed Erika and shook hands with her

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Erika, I'm Hoo-ha's mother." Erika said

"We came here with Emily to wish your son luck on his trip." Jason said

"Thank you, you both are very kind." Erika said gladly

"Funny,...by Hoo-ha's personality, I'd take it that you'd be a bit more serious." Jason said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Dear!" Rena warned her husband again, this time poking him in the chest with her elbow

"Don't worry about it, I get that a lot." Erika said giving a sigh, "Hoo-ha, can you go see if you and Emily can find something to eat, while us adults chat."

"Yes, mom. I think I saw vending machine over here, Emily." Hoo-ha stated as he walked in a marching style into a building, followed by Emily

"Your mom seems to be very nice, Bon-bon." Emily stated

"Yeah, except when it comes to you running around in the kitchen." Hoo-ha stated, making Emily giggle slightly

After buying Emily and himself two small bags of chips, Emily looked over to one of the few female recruits that was going as well.

"Bon-bon, doesn't that girl over there look like, Miss Mucus?" Emily asked as she pointed a warthog that was getting her paperwork done

"Well, it looks like it is." Hoo-ha said amazed, but not too surprised to see her.

"Come on, let's say 'Hi'." Emily said as she stood up and started walking over to Miss Mucus.

"Stupid paperwork, so many to answer, so many annoying questions." Mucus said to herself before a light-tan mongoose walked up to her

"Hi, nice to see you again." Emily said, cocking her head to the side slightly

"Huh?...Oh it's you again, is your boyfriend with you?" Mucus asked as Hoo-ha came from behind Emily

Emily nodded, then asked, "Are you signing up for the military?"

"Duh! Of course I am. Where else can I take out all my frustration without interruption?" Mucus asked roughly

Emily forced a nervous laugh, as Hoo-ha said, "Well, it looks like we're in the same station, except I won't be your superior."

"I don't doubt you will be my superior, since it would seem your father is the commander there, you'll rank up fast." Mucus said annoyingly

"Trust me on this, Mucus, my father will treat me as if I'm another soldier, nothing more while we are there." Hoo-ha said

"Well, that is fine and dandy, but I'll wait and see. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have paperwork to turn in." Mucus said as she walked away back to the recruiter.

**--**

**A/N: The idea came from Miss Mucus having that large portrait of herself in military clothing. It was the episode when Slinkman had to sub in for Miss Doe and Miss Mucus, when they went off to do some business.**

**--**

"That girl scares me sometimes." Emily said

"Don't worry about her, she ain't all that scary. It just takes a little attitude to get her to be nice to you." Hoo-ha said

"Easy for you to say, you were her teammate." Emily stated

"Maybe, but I'll see in time if she is capable of not being intimidating" Hoo-ha stated after chuckling

"Well it seems that the helicopters are coming, I can hear them. Better get back to our folks, so they can wish you luck too." Emily stated as she lead Hoo-ha back to their parents.

After all the family and friends wished the soldiers luck in the battle and hope they all return home safely, all the soldiers got on the helicopters and were taken on a four hour trip to the base. Upon reaching the base, Hoo-ha was greeted by his father, and lead to a building where they finish off the registration and acknowledgement of their intention to serve in the military. Most of the people there were actually former Tomato Camp campers, who had come to serve for their country, some others were new to Hoo-ha. Hoo-ha then met his superior, Corporal (Cpl.) Weasel, during an orientation, and was surprise to hear that some in the orientation were actually helpers that were suppose to never see the battlefield, but due to the tough battles, they were to be trained similar as to the real fighters.

While walking to his appointed barrack, where he will sleep for the remainder of his stay there, he heard a commotion outside. Apparently a crowd had gathered outside the mess hall, or more or less, a riot. Though he wasn't hungry he decided to go investigate the ruckus.

"Hey, what on earth is going on here?" Hoo-ha asked

"The old cook is retiring, and his replacements, serve up the nastiest gunk." a soldier replied

"Ok, you soldiers! Stand down!" Cpl. Weasel yelled to the crowd once he got there, "What is the matter with you?! What is the meaning of this disorder!"

"Permission to speak, sir." a soldier asked

"Granted"

"We are revolting against the new cook, sir." the soldier stated

"And why are you revolting against him?!" Cpl. Weasel yelled in front of the soldiers face

"Because, his food tastes worst than dirt, sir." the soldier replied

"My food does not taste like dirt." the cook said in an upset voice

"Ok, thanks to your teammate here, all of you are going to enjoying the taste of dirt tonight. Tonight we are going to practice our crawls, any further questions?" Cpl. Weasel yelled

"No, sir!" the group yelled out before they were dismissed and scattered, most groaning.

"Here let me have a taste." Hoo-ha, who stayed to try to food himself, said

"Sure, here you go." the cook simply said as he gave Hoo-ha a small cup of soup.

As soon as Hoo-ha put the soup in his mouth, his face cringed at the taste.

"This stuff, is the WORST tasting goop I've ever tasted!" Hoo-ha bellowed

"Well, if you don't like it, don't..." the cook started upsettingly before Hoo-ha interrupted

"Here, give me another." Hoo-ha stated as he put his cup back up to the cook's face

"What?...but you just said..." the cook said

"I know what I said. It may be the worst tasting gunk I've ever tasted, but it brings back memories of the bad tasting food from Tomato Camp and training camp." Hoo-ha stated

The cook simply laughed, but was glad to give Hoo-ha more.

"You know, I met a few former tomato campers up here, they all say that the food there is better." the cook stated

"It is, but it is better than nothing. By the way, the name is Hoo-ha Smiles, what's yours?" Hoo-ha asked

"The name is Heimlich McMuesli, I'm kind of a vegan." he replied as he shook hands with Hoo-ha

"Ya, kinda figured that from the soup, there's hardly anything in here but veggies." Hoo-ha said

"Yep, because there is no flavor, like the taste of a good vegetable." McMuesli stated happily

"Ya know, were at war, there is no room for you to be so simple, try toughening up." Hoo-ha suggested

"Can't, I'm a peace-loving goat. As most would say, 'a hippie'." McMuesli stated

"Well, no one ever died from trying. And I guess I better get use to the taste of veggies. Well, I gotta get going or the corporal will have me go to bed without dinner." Hoo-ha stated as he started to walk back to his barrack

"Later, don't be a stranger. Talk to me once in a while." McMuesli yelled to him before proceeding to make another dish.

--

Back near Prickly Pines, or around that area, about two weeks had passed since Hoo-ha left to serve in the war. Emily received a letter from Hoo-ha about once a week, and of course she would reply back when she found the chance. Emily about a week ago had gone to be train in medicine. The school wasn't as good as in major cities, but it was one of the better ones, due to them having hands on experience.

"...Okay, so that should suit you just fine there, Lumpus." Emily stated as she tore the unnecessary bandages on the moose.

"Thanks, Emily. I'm glad you got that training for this." Lumpus stated

"No problem, but you should be more careful. I think I see you so many times here, I think you should just live here." Emily stated as she washed her hands

"By the way where is the doctor?" Lumpus asked

"He said something about helping out a car crash victim. Just go home, it was nothing more than what a nurse could handle. I'll call you in if the doctor decides to check you out anyway." Emily stated

"Alright, thanks." Lumpus said flatly as he walked out of the clinic

"It's amazing what that man can get himself into. Better see if I can file these papers, before I'm needed again." Emily said to herself as she gathered the papers, before a knock on the door got her attention.

"Hey there." the pink shark said as he walked in

"Hello, I'm sorry but I'm not a doctor, but if you need..." Emily started as she picked up the file, before the pink shark interrupted

"No, no, I'm not a patient. In fact I'm one of your classmates. I'm Leslie." he said

"Leslie...? I guess that explains to me why I could never see a girl in class named Leslie." Emily stated, "So what do you need?"

"I've been getting some pain in my legs lately, and I was hoping to see if you know where the doctor went." Leslie stated flatly and dully

"Yeah, he is checking in on a car crash victim. Aren't you that one student that stays in class for hours after class ends?" Emily asked as the two walked down to the file room

"Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?" Leslie replied

"Most people say that you're a nerd since most see you in class, just sitting at a desk doing some form of work." Emily stated

"Really, they do." Leslie said dully, but shrugged it off, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sit in this here chair for a while, my legs are starting to kill me."

"I'll go see if I can find a doctor to see those legs of yours. Now stay there." Emily stated

"Take you're time, I'm not planning to go anywhere." Leslie stated as Emily left him in the file room

Emily managed to find a doctor that wasn't busy at all, and told her about Leslie's situation. As the doctor went to go see this student, Emily walked up the receptionist's desk, where a friend who was training to handle that kind of work was stationed.

"Hey, Susan, is there anything new for me in the mail?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah, that boy of yours sent you a package." Susan said as she gave Emily the package

"Oh, I wonder what it is." Emily said brightly

"Well, I wanna see too, open it." Susan stated as Emily nodded and began opening it.

The package was a helmet and a pair of gloves.

"I think that buffalo has had too much exposure to the military." Susan stated as she picked up the helmet and Emily read the attached letter

"Nah, it's just his own version of being nice...Hmm...It says that he got promoted to Private E-2...and that this was his helmet and gloves when he was a recruit." Emily stated as she put the letter down, "He wanted me to have it, as a gift." she added as she smiled

"He definitely has his own way of giving gifts." Susan stated

"Yeah,...but it's still nice of him either way." Emily stated as she thought back fondly of she and Hoo-ha's days together

"Ya know, if you want, you could always just get a request to help at the base he is stationed at after you've received enough training." Susan said

"No, I couldn't do that. I'd worry him too much." Emily said

"It's a war, every possible hand is needed. Besides, it might help to see you there if he got injured." Susan stated

"Maybe...I'll think about it." Emily said as she cocked her head to think about it.

"Well, better hurry up and put that package away. Dr. Jade need you to help her take a kids temperature an height in Room 105." Susan stated

"Alright, can you keep the package safe for me till the end of the day?" Emily asked hopefully

"Not to worry, I'll keep it safe. Just remember to come back for it." Susan said

"Thanks. I owe you one" Emily said smiling as she ran off to help the doctor.

--

About close to two years had passed since Hoo-ha was first sent to fight in the battle, he came back home every major holiday to spend it with family and friends. Since Hoo-ha already had most of the training in and he rarely did anything to be punished he was promoted quickly, in fact his current rank is Sergeant First Class. Miss Mucus was only one rank below him.

Emily has become more experienced with being a nurse, that sometimes she can be called in to replace doctors if needed.

The war seemed to be dying away fast, it seemed to be only days until victory could be claimed. Hoo-ha had recently gotten hurt and was spending time in the infirmary, his superior, who is now called by Sergeant Major Weasel, suggested that Hoo-ha be bed-ridden until his arm healed up, not wanting Hoo-ha to end up dead due to his injury. Hoo-ha had gotten his shoulder shot and broke his arm in the last battle.

"How'r you hold up, son?" General Smiles, Hoo-ha father, asked

"I still don't understand why I have to stay here." Hoo-ha complained, "It's just a bummed arm."

"A bummed arm that restricts you from holding a weapon. You'll just get yourself killed out there." his father told him with a raised brow, "So it's an order to stay here."

"Yes, sir." Hoo-ha replied, though upset.

"Besides, you won't be that bored, a new nurse has volunteered to help out. You'll like her, she is very nice." his father said, but then put a finger under his chin, "Though she should meet who she will be helping out, no one has informed her about the current patients. I'll get her for you."

Hoo-ha just sat there with his arms crossed, to him, he has been here before, a nurse is a nurse. A new volunteer nurse won't change that, all the nurses are nice and are willing to help. So there would be nothing special about this one.

General Smiles, Hoo-ha's father, was walking down the hall of the small building that made up the makeshift hospital and was coming towards the entrance where the new nurse sat. General Smiles just thought for a minute than got another nurse to show the new nurse around.

"Excuse me, miss." the nurse as she looked at the volunteer

"Oh, Hi, I'm one of the new volunteer nurses here. My name is Emily Tulipe." Emily said as she shook hands with this girl

"I was instructed by the General to show you around, so if you would like to pick up your things we can get started." the nurse said as she motioned her arm to follow.

They went to several of the rooms, where Emily got to meet each patient face to face. Some were familiars from Tomato Camp and were happy to see a face they knew. Emily was happy to see all the patients that she will be working with, but the final room was where her jaw just dropped and eyes widened, the room was Hoo-ha's. Hoo-ha's reaction was just as the same.

"Hahaha! Well, it's good to see you again, Emily." General Hoo-ha said as he appeared behind

"Mr. Smiles!" Emily said as Hoo-ha's father took her by surprise

"Ok, nurse, that is all." General Smiles said as he dismissed the nurse

"Yes, sir." the nurse replied then left

"Took you two by surprise, right?" General Smiles asked

"Yes, sir." Hoo-ha and Emily replied simultaneously

"Hoo-ha, Emily here is the new volunteer nurse. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the nurses are served at 7, 12, and 20 hundred hours everyday. Emily, Hoo-ha, have a good day." General Smiles said, then with a salute was walking out of the room and into the hallway.

Hoo-ha and Emily just stayed there looking at each other for a moment or two, before Emily broke the silence.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Bon-bon. How are you doing?" Emily asked as she smiled and cocked her head

"I thought, I made it clear for you to stop calling me that." Hoo-ha said as he smirked slightly and crossed his arms to show anger.

Emily chuckled slightly as she put her things down on an available chair, then walked over to Hoo-ha's bedside and sat down on an open part near Hoo-ha's stomach.

"So what made you come here?" Hoo-ha asked, not loosening his crossed arms

"I wanted to help out the cause, and a friend suggested it to me." Emily said as she smiled

"By the look of your face, I don't think you knew you'd see me." Hoo-ha said with a sly grin

"No, I was never told I'd be stationed where you were. Especially, when there are so many different base camps around this area." Emily replied

"It's good to see you, Em." Hoo-ha replied as Emily leaned in and hugged her lover.

"Em, huh? When did you decide to give me a nickname?" Emily asked amusingly

"Your parents suggested it during my last visit." Hoo-ha replied as he returned her hug

"I'll have to thank them for you." Emily said softly, "And it is good to see you again, safe and alive. Well sort of."

Hoo-ha chuckled at her correction, and despite the pain his arm was giving him as he hugged her. The fact that Emily was there comforted him and countered the pain. They stayed like that for a while, none of the nurses disturbed, they thought it was nice for the general's son to have his love interest be there help him.

--

**A/N: Ok this was a bit more fluffier than originally thought, but that is predictable, esp. when lovers haven't seen each other in a while. I hope that this was up to par with the storyline and you are enjoying this. I would actually press on, but I'm feeling lazy, so I'll continue on in another chapter another time. Man, just when I was hoping to get this done on this chapter.**

**To explain, McMuesli is a volunteer cook for the station and the reason that Nurse Leslie's legs hurt was because due to him sitting around so much, studying at school, his legs weakened eventually leading to him unable to use them properly. I hope it didn't collide with anyone's view on how he ended up in that chair. Well, please review on how you think about this and, Cya Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo or any of it's characters**

**Characters I do own: Emily (**_**Tulipe)**_** Smiles, Jason Tulipe (Emily's Father), Rena Tulipe (Emily's Mother), Erika Smiles (Hoo-ha's Mother), ****General Smiles (Hoo-ha's father), Sergeant Major Weasel, Samuel Hare, and Jose Small**

**A/N: Ok, this chapter will basically wrap it up. It's time to tie it to the present. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter might also be "T" because there is a fight scene here, that does result with characters getting hit.**

**--**

It's been weeks since Emily had volunteered to aid in the war, by becoming a volunteer nurse. She was actually was one of the most experienced nurses at the encampment, though the head nurse, a kind, 56 year old sheep, was the most experienced, hands down. Emily never got use to McMuesli's cooking, but ate it either way. Hoo-ha and Emily never let their relationship interfere with their work, but found time in the evenings to talk. Though as the war seemed close ending, with them seeing victory, it was getting harder. With the enemy losing the war, they started becoming more desperate, so attacks become more frequent.

Lead by their commander, Sgt Major Weasel, Hoo-ha's and the platoon he served in were doing a standard recon mission, they had been walking for the last twenty minutes finding nothing but a war-torn field. Most of the major platoons of men, the ones that were stronger and more experienced had gone on missions that needed them to seek out the enemy. General Smiles, not wanting un-needed loss of life or injured men, had ordered the more experienced out to the field, and the more inexperienced to stay at the base and protect it.

"Come on men." Hoo-ha's superior, Sgt Major Weasel, yelled out, "There has been reports of enemy soldiers in this area, so be your toes."

"Hey, Hoo-ha. Been a while since I was able to talk to you." a rabbit with short red hair, who stood behind Hoo-ha, stated

"Good to see you, Samuel, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Hoo-ha replied as he greeted his war-buddy.

Samuel Hare was an energetic rabbit, that had a knack for being random and funny. Samuel occasionally got into trouble back at base camp, but because there was no rule against it, he couldn't be thrown into solitary confinement by the military police or by any punishment otherwise. He always had this bright attitude, like not even losing his rabbit's foot, literally his very foot he uses, could darken his mood. Hoo-ha from time-to-time angrily yelled at the rabbit, because his cheery, random attitude wasn't contained at camp, as he had a tendency to bring it on the field as well. But, soon warmed up to the rabbit's personality and soon he became a good friend to talk to during missions.

"Bet you can't wait till we can finally put this war behind us?" Samuel asked in his usual cheery attitude

"I suppose, remember who you're talking to here." Hoo-ha stated

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm sure you got a life outside this war." Samuel stated, "Everyone at base knows that your girlfriend is working as a nurse there, how do you get so lucky?"

"I'm not sure, if you can consider it lucky. I got to manage seeing Emily on a regular basis and staying vigilant for whatever may come our way." Hoo-ha stated

"But still, it sure is lucky of you." Samuel stated, "You get to see her everyday, the rest of us don't get to see our loved ones, till this is over."

"Well, I'm not sure if you can say all of you guys do." Hoo-ha stated as he looked at Mucus

"Yeah, she has no hope of finding anyone." Samuel stated, almost sympathetically, "Good luck to anyone who ever tries dating her."

"I don't think she is trying to find anybody. I had her has a campmate for a couple of years, and she seems to despise men." Hoo-ha said in a whisper to him

"Oh..., well that's probably even better, then." Samuel said with a wide grin, "All I'm sure is that, when we get back, I'm going to take my girl to the best dinner she has ever had."

"Hey! Samuel, Hoo-ha, keep your minds focused on the mission at..." Sgt. Maj. Weasel stated, before a bullet came flying by his head, knocking a twig out of his mouth.

As trained, all of them hit the dirt, as several others got on their knees and shot at the direction the bullet came from.

"Well, looks like they found us." Samuel stated

"Yep." Hoo-ha said as he and Samuel found some cover behind a rock

"All units, CHARGE!!" Sgt. Maj. Weasel yelled out as all of them began running at the enemy.

The bullet storm wasn't as bad as the usual days, in fact they were almost easy to avoid. A few soldiers were hit and got wounded bad. The first strike was to Miss Mucus, who grabbed a unit by his uniform collar and started spinning him around to use as a living club against those close by.

_"Jeez! No wonder that hog ranked up almost as fast as the General's son." _Sgt. Maj. Weasel stated as he watched at her violently bashing the enemies.

"Come on, Samuel, there's an opening over there." Hoo-ha yelled out as Samuel and him charged in that direction.

"WATCH OUT! THEY'RE BRING OUT THE HEAVY WEAPONS!!" a soldier yelled as two large tanks rolled onto the field

"Grenade them, boys!" Sgt. Maj. Weasel ordered

"Right away, sir!" Hoo-ha yelled out

"They're flanking us!" Samuel yelled as he pointed out several soldiers coming their way from the left.

"About time, they put up a challenge." Hoo-ha stated as he shot off his gun at three enemy soldiers.

"These guys sure are easy to fight. There's hardly enough here to take out a platoon half our size." Samuel stated as he joined Hoo-ha in shooting down enemies, before getting shot himself on his shoulder.

"Soldier, you alright?" Sgt. Maj. Weasel asked

"Yeah, I am. Just a flesh wound." Samuel replied as their commander nodded 'good'

"Think you can still fight?" Hoo-ha asked

"Sure, it wasn't even my trigger arm." Samuel replied with a wide smile, "Come on, lets just get rid of those tanks." he added as he put on a serious face, a rare sight, and held up a grenade

"You got that right." Hoo-ha stated

Along side four other soldiers, Hoo-ha and Samuel unhooked their grenades and threw them towards the tanks. One was hardly scratched, but the explosions took out it's engines and the wheels. The other was badly damaged as a grenade exploded close to the fuel line, causing it to explode into the equivalent of a single bomb dropped by plane.

"Yes!" Samuel yelled, "Finally, some fireworks."

"Don't get cocky, we still have the rest of the..." Hoo-ha was saying before a screaming enemy soldier almost landed on him as he seemed to have fallen from the sky.

A little far off, Miss Mucus was still handling the enemy in her own special way, she was torturing the soldiers inside the broken tank. When one stuck his head out, Miss Mucus grabbed him and threw him behind her without much of a thought where'd he land.

"No! Please! Leave me alone!" an enemy soldier stated from inside the tank as Miss Mucus jumped into it.

"Come here you wimp!" Miss Mucus yelled as a few bangs from the inside indicated something was hitting it's walls, before the soldier came flying out of the tank and onto the ground

"Please, someone help me!" the soldier cried out as someone came to his aid, but ran away once he saw Miss Mucus coming out of the tank and running towards them

"This is war, no one can help you!" Miss Mucus stated loudly as she picked him up and threw him back on the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Several bullets hit Miss Mucus on arm as someone tried to stop her rampage, but she looked at the injury then looked at the soldier who shot her, and stated, "You're next!"

"Sir, if I may." a soldier said as she up to Sgt. Maj. Weasel, "If soldier Mucus drops her gun, can we take it away? I don't think she going to need it."

"Yes, she isn't, but I don't think I want to do it." Sgt. Maj. Weasel stated, as the soldier agreed heavily

"Man, she is scary." Samuel stated

"When was she ever not?" Hoo-ha replied, "Sir, Samuel noticed that there doesn't seem to much units here, they're up to something."

"They're probably just running out of men, now keep shooting, soldier!" Sgt. Maj. Weasel commanded as he melee-ed an enemy in the head.

"Right away, sir." Hoo-ha stated as he emptied one ammo cartridge on some enemies that had shot down some of theirs men.

--

Back at base camp:

Emily had finished her rounds and was now laying down in an empty infirmary bed, she was worried about Hoo-ha. Most of the others that worked there didn't mind her laying down on the job, knowing that the luck of being able to see your loved one everyday had a down side, having to worry about your loved one, knowing what exactly what they are fighting up against.

McMuesli was talking to Emily, trying to ease her worries.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Emily." McMuesli stated, "I've seen him come from rougher times than now."

"I know he will, but you just can't help to worry for the worst." Emily stated

"Try to stay calm, sometimes having a good calm aura will be rewarded with good things." McMuesli stated calmly

Emily was about to open her mouth to say something, when suddenly a gun shot was heard as it shattered a glass window in the empty room next to the one where Emily and McMuesli.

"What the? What was that?!" McMuesli asked as he jumped, Emily sat up when she heard the gun shot

"There's an attack, the enemy platoon is attacking the base camp!" a nurse yelled out into the halls of the building

"Looks like General Smiles was right, good thing he trained us to fight." Emily said as she ran over to her purse to pull out a pistol.

"Where'd you get that?" McMuesli asked as she began loading it

"Hoo-ha gave it to me. He said that it's dangerous out here and he always wanted me to be able to protect myself." Emily replied just before cocking it.

"I don't have a weapon, besides I'm a peace-lover, I can't fight." McMuesli complained

There's some rifles in supply room, we can get you one." Emily replied, "And you have to get over it, you could die if we don't try something."

"But..." McMuesli tried to object

Emily thought for a moment, then said, "Try this, think of the enemy soldiers as if they're weeds trying to ruin that garden of yours where you grow what you cook for us."

McMuesli looked at her as he listened to her talk, "Or that they're spices that want to get into your cooking, and a weapon is the...the...spatula that will keep them out. At least try."

"You're right, I got to try." McMuesli replied as he got some confidence back and followed Emily to the supply room, where several other nurses had begun taking arms.

Once they were armed they went outside as others were shooting from the windows of the infirmary rooms. Those that didn't want to fight, managed to bring the injured to the basement of the building for their safety. Outside, the inexperienced soldiers that stayed on the base had begun fighting off the threat, some had already been injured and were being taken out of the line of fire. Emily and McMuesli found shelter behind a stone wall, near the infirmary, where she shot off several rounds at the enemy.

"Hey, Emily look what I found." McMuesli said as he showed her a grenade.

"Where did you find that?" Emily asked, surprised

"I found it here." McMuesli answered, "The pin isn't even removed yet."

"Hold onto it, it might be useful later." Emily stated

"Right." McMuesli simply answered as he stuck into his apron pocket.

"Hey, cook, Nurse Emily." a soldier, who was ducked under a sandbag barrier, called out to them, "I'm going to draw their fire, you two stand up and shoot, got it?"

"You can't do that, you'll get killed." Emily stated, shocked to hear what the soldier had to say

"At least it's for my country then." the soldier replied, as he prepared to stand up.

They shook their head and frantically saying 'no', but the soldier was adamant on his plan and stood up into the enemy's line fire and began shooting at enemy soldiers. Emily and McMuesli had no choice but to follow up, as they stood up and began shooting at the line of enemies. McMuesli's chef hat was shot clean off his head and Emily got a cut on her cheek as a bullet flew by her face. The soldier got hit several times with bullets, some hitting him in the chest, as he fell backwards onto the ground. Out of instinct, two nurses went over to the fallen soldier to see if he still alive and that they could do something to help him.

"He's not dead, is he?!" Emily asked, very worried and scared, as McMuesli looked like as if he was going to faint

"No, luckily he isn't." a nurse stated, "I know him, he loves books, it looks like they returned the favor." the nurse added as she pulled out several small books that took up the space of his vest pockets.

"He seems to be in shock though, we should bring him somewhere he won't be hit." the other nurse replied, "Help me bring him over to that brick wall, it'll provide better cover till he recovers from it."

The two nurses proceeded to drag him to the wall while another soldier took their place in the defense.

"We're out of our own vegetable garden here." McMuesli stated fearfully, "We should try radioing for help."

Before Emily could agree or argue with the suggestion, they both heard a dull thud as an object landed three feet in front of them. They both looked forward, where both saw the shape of a grenade sitting on the ground, in panic both ran off to the side in time to avoid the explosion.

"Guess they couldn't stay with just light infantry." Emily stated

"Guess so." McMuesli agreed, "how do we get contact with the others?"

"Platoon six wasn't suppose to go far." a random soldier rang out as he heard them talking, "Maybe if we can shoot off a flare, we can get their attention."

"What about the other platoons?" Emily asked loudly as another enemy grenade exploded, destroying two crates of rifle ammunition.

"Each of the platoons have a radio with them, if one comes, it won't take long for the others to follow." the soldier stated.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have a flare?" McMuesli asked, hopeful that the soldier does.

"...No, I don't." the soldier replied, sounding defeated

"Hold on, I think I saw some in the weapons tent." Emily rang out

"We can't, it's too far, we're bound to get hit before we even get there." the soldier stated, before another explosion destroyed the weapons tent, resulting in a flare and a flare gun landing next to the three.

Emily, McMuesli, and the soldier just looked at the two objects, then back at each other as Emily smiled and stated, "Well, that's not a problem anymore."

--

Back with Hoo-ha:

Another explosion from a grenade managed to take out five of the enemies better shooters, as Miss Mucus still terrorized a few others that might've had a clean shot at any of her teammates, hadn't she interrupted.

"Sir, this battle is almost over, sir." Hoo-ha stated to his commander

"Very good, just finish off the stragglers and we'll have a story for the others back at base." Sgt. Maj. Weasel stated

"Sir! watch out!" Samuel stated as he noticed a rifleman aiming at Weasel

Sgt. Maj. Weasel managed to see the attacker in time to avoid a deadly injury, but not soon enough to avoid the bullet, as it shot into his shoulder only inches from his lungs. Samuel managed to get an aim at the attacker and shot him, as the enemy fell backwards.

"Are you alright, sir?" Samuel asked as he ran towards his injured commander.

He just gave off a groan, then said, "Yeah, but I won't be able to fight anymore."

"I don't think it matters, sir." Hoo-ha stated, "We're winning and the enemy looks like they're retreating."

"That's right, we're better armed, and we have more men on our side." Samuel stated, "This war is as good as won."

As some soldier cheered in victory, the other either pursued the enemy a little distance off still shooting off shots or tended to the injured. A scream though indicated that there was still one enemy unit in their presence, but the scream was the enemy unit. Miss Mucus then dropped a half passed out soldier in front of the three, like a cat bringing a kill to it's owner.

"Soldier Mucus, what is the meaning of bring this man to us?" Sgt. Maj. Weasel asked in a rough voice as he sat up with a hand over his wound.

"This is my P-O-W, sir." (P.O.W prisoner of war) Miss Mucus stated proudly behind a toothy grin

"Mucus, you do realize that the war is almost over, right?" Samuel asked, a little nervous

"Yeah, but were still at war, and all is fair in war." Miss Mucus replied

"Please,...save me from her." the soldier stated as he spat out some dirt

"...Weasel come in, this is Sergeant Booker, commander of platoon seven." a voice stated over the radio on Weasel's belt

Weasel just groaned as he pulled the radio off his belt and said into it, "Weasel here, what's the problem?"

"Platoon six just reported in that a flare was fired off from base camp. There's been an attack at base!" the voice replied as gun shots could be heard in the background

All those that were close enough to hear what the commander of platoon seven, looked wide-eyed at the turn of events.

"Right, you all heard, no time for a party. This fight isn't over, yet." Weasel stated, as Hoo-ha helped him to his feet, "So if everybody is ready, lets get going! Mucus forget about that..."

Before Weasel could finish what we was going to order Miss Mucus to do, he got a good long look at her 'P.O.W', who had a star on his uniform. The man wasn't just a soldier for the enemy, he was the enemy's commander, he was a one-star general.

"M-M-Mucus...do you realize who y-y-you just captured?!" Weasel asked is voice still shaking from disbelief.

"Ya, a pretty good ranked soldier, so what?" Mucus stated, seemingly impatient

"He's n-n-not just a soldier, he's a...a..." Weasel began

"He's a General!" Hoo-ha finished as he recognized the single star the soldier had on.

Miss Mucus just gave a wide-eyed look of surprised, then looked at the soldier and began laughing and said, "Well, would've you expected any less? I am a tough nail after all."

"Yes...yes you are." Samuel said nervously, now that there was definite proof that she is dangerous (Not that it was ever needed)

"As much as this is amazing, but we still have to finish this fight." a soldier stated

"Oh, right." Weasel stated, "Umm...Mucus, you can bring him if you wish."

Miss Mucus gave a grunt of approval, and because the general was still half-unconscious, she punched him in the head once, before he passed out completely. As the platoon made their way back to base as fast as they could, all holding their weapons ready to attack at any moment; except Miss Mucus, who was carrying her hostage.

At base, most of the platoons had returned and had begun joining the fight to protect the base. The base by this point was very battle-worn by now, and hardly any of the inexperienced soldiers was still on the field fighting. The enemy had used up most of their supplies that had a big 'boom!' to it, but all the explosions had taken out what was left of the supplies the base could use.

As sudden as the attack on the base, it stopped, the enemy force had called in a cease fire. There was an eerie silence as both sides ceased fire, waiting to see what the other side was going to do.

The silence was finally broken when the enemy battalion leader made a request, "Surrender, you're out matched here, and your supplies have been dwindled down to nothing."

"I think we should." McMuesli stated, "That may be a small group, but they outnumber us in number of men who aren't injured."

"We can't. We've already come this far, we can't just give up." a soldier stated

"Lets wait until Sgt. Weasel's platoon gets back before we consider surrender." Emily stated

"I don't think we have that long, it's too late to wait for them." another soldier stated

"I'm confident that if we wait, we'll have a better chance." Emily stated

Before anyone could say anything else on the topic of 'surrender', General Smiles, who arrived a little earlier with the group he was leading, yelled out, "We'll never surrender, any soldier would soon choose death before choosing to quit fighting for the cause they fought for."

"Wrong choice. You could've at least saved your skin." the enemy commander stated, "Men prepare yourselves, ready, aim, FI..."

The commander was interrupted when suddenly one of his men began screaming as someone began beating him to pulp, then jumped and attacked another soldier as the other one passed out and they began trying to shoot the rogue attacker.

"What on earth is going on?!" the enemy commander asked furiously, when a bullet suddenly shot his gun out of his hand.

As he looked where the bullet came from, he saw Sgt. Maj. Weasel, being supported by, holding a smoking pistol.

"Listen everyone, because Hoo-ha is the most experienced here, follow him." Weasel stated, "Hoo-ha, you're in charge now. Show them what we're made of."

"Yes, sir." Hoo-ha stated as he put his commander gently on the ground behind a tree, "Everybody, ATTACK!!"

At that very moment, everybody, now under Hoo-ha's command, began shooting randomly at enemies. Before the enemy commander could make an order Mucus grabbed him by his arm and began swinging him wildly like a club against other soldier.

"Hoo-ha! We have to destroy those soldiers with the heavier guns." a soldier stated as he took note on the number of enemies that held weapons that could cause more damage than others, which were stupidly marked by a black and red hat.

"Right. MEN! The soldiers with the red and black hats go first!" Hoo-ha yelled out, as all understood and began shooting those men first.

"Well it looks like they made it." McMuesli stated, grinning that there is a light of hope now

"I told you, that they'd make it." Emily stated while grinning ear-to-ear, "I just knew it."

"Well?! What are you waiting for?" General Smiles asked, shock to see none of the men at the base aren't helping, "Start shooting! Divide them, they can't shot from both sides at full force."

As if that was the very command they were waiting for, those at the base confidently began shooting again. Most of the enemy soldiers panicked and wanted to leave, since not only are they being shot at by both sides, but they also have a crazy warthog somewhere in the group mercilessly pounding them flat.

"EVERYONE! Surround them!" Hoo-ha ordered as the platoon began grouping them into a bunch

"This is as good as won. We hardly got any casualties from this one." Samuel stated with his usual smile, just before a bullet sank into his chest.

"Samuel!" Hoo-ha shouted as he watched his friend fall backwards onto the ground, then went to go check on his friend

"Man down! Man down!" a female soldier that was nearby stated as she too came to his aid, "Is he alive?"

Samuel just looked wide-eyed at the two as he kept gasping and clenching at his chest.

"Here, let us have a look at it." the soldier said gently as she removed his hand from his chest

The bullet had hit him in his left lung and was seriously in need of medical attention. Though he understood the seriousness of his injury and how life-threatening it was, he could still smile.

"How wreckless of me." Samuel stated weakly, "How could I (cough) forget the first rule of battle, (cough) 'Never take your' (cough) 'eyes off the enemy'."

"How on earth can you stay smiling on such a serious matter?" Hoo-ha asked, angry, but not showing it

Samuel just simply chuckled as he coughed a little more, then stated, "Why not? I fought for a cause (cough)(cough) I believed in, and I have many friends here. I won't give up so easily to death (cough), just don't give up the fight."

"Got that." Hoo-ha stated, not shedding a single tear, but sad

Samuel just chuckled again, after hearing so much about Tomato camp from Hoo-ha. He didn't mind the fact Hoo-ha didn't shed a tear, he knew that Tomato scouts don't cry; but like his serious face, Hoo-ha showing a scared or sad face was just as rare.

"Try to preserve your breath, you'll need it" the soldier stated, making Samuel hold a hanky with a hand over his injury.

"Can you stay with him?" Hoo-ha asked, as the soldier nodded, "Good, we'll try to end this quick." he added as he marched back into battle, shooting several soldier that tried to shot him.

As the enemy ran out of ammo, they dropped their guns on the ground and raised their hands, all except a select few, one being the battalion leader. He was beaten up but not defeated.

"We're not going to give up, our leader will come and show you all that we aren't a group to mess with." the enemy battalion leader stated

"Oh, do you mean this one?" Miss Mucus asked with a wide toothy grin, as she walked into the circle with one tied up general, her P.O.W. she caught earlier.

The entire battalion of enemy soldiers suddenly had shortness of breath and wide-eyes. Miss Mucus laughed loudly as she dropped him on the ground and put a boot to his back holding him down, then said, "He's my hostage, quite a catch, huh?"

Every last soldier now put their head down and surrendered as their last and final hope was taken away. They were then lead away to building that was still in one piece, where they would be kept till they could...persuade, the general to signing the terms of surrender, except the battalion leader. Though it went up against some strong disagreement, Miss Mucus managed to convince General Smiles to letting her 'play' with him for a while. Miss Mucus didn't feel satisfied with the beating she gave during battle.

General Smiles and Sgt. Maj. Weasel just watched, though slightly uneasily, Miss Mucus chase and torture the battalion general

"'YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" the battalion leader yelled out as he was running away from Mucus, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Run, wimp, run! The easier you make it for me to catch you the longer I'll play with you." Miss Mucus stated as she laughed and chased the battalion leader

"Sir, why did we let her do that?" Weasel asked General Smiles, heavily confused, "And isn't that a little too cruel, even for the enemy?"

"I just did it so she'd leave me alone." General Smiles simply answered, "And as for it being 'too cruel', it is war after all and he did cause a pretty good amount of damage to us during the base attack."

Emily and Hoo-ha, once they saw each other again, they hugged each other, glad the other manage to come out that alive and well. McMuesli was also standing next to them, ready to congratulate Hoo-ha on the job well done.

"I knew you'd make it, Bon-bon." Emily said tenderly, "I never gave up hope."

"Glad to see that you never did." Hoo-ha stated with a wide smile as he broke the hug, "Your one tough mongoose." he added as he gently ran a fist diagonally across her cheek down to chin

"Was there ever any doubt? I am French by blood ya know." Emily stated giving a quick wink

"Told you were a lucky person, Hoo-ha." a raspy voice stated

They both looked at the voice, who was Samuel, who was being supported by the same soldier who made sure he didn't pass out during the fight.

"Samuel, its good to see you didn't give up." Hoo-ha stated

"Yep, I'm not dying, yet. I still got someone waiting for me." Samuel stated weakly, but still smiled as wide as ever, "Though, I owe this soldier a debt of gratitude, if it wasn't for her I would've passed out from the loss of blood."

"No one gets left behind, ya know that, so it wasn't a problem." the soldier stated, "That's still a serious wound, though."

"Take him down to the basement of the infirmary. That's where all the injured soldier ought to be kept during the battle." Emily stated, as the soldier nodded in understanding then made her way to the location

"You did a great job, Hoo-ha. You have much of your father's fighting spirit in ya." Sgt. Maj. Weasel stated as he walked up to them, "After this, I don't doubt I'll have to start looking at you as my superior."

"I don't know, it was just a battle." Hoo-ha said simply

"Just a battle? You ended it quickly, I probably would've never tried make a perimeter around them. I would've had us stay behind some cover and shoot." Weasel stated, "It was risky of you, but a wise decision."

"Well..., it's good to receive a compliment from your commander." Hoo-ha stated as he put a hand out

"I'm sure it is." Weasel said as he took Hoo-ha's hand and shook it, "Well, if you two will excuse me, I'd better make my way to some medical attention before infection sets in." he added as he saluted to them before leaving.

Before anything else could happen, a tent that was being used for extra military and medical supplies blew up in a massive fire ball.

"What was that?!" a soldier asked

From the horizon, the sound of a tank was heard as it began rolling towards the base. Once it's form could be seen perfectly, it fired another round that destroyed half of the mess hall.

"Another tank." Hoo-ha said under his breath.

"I heard the explosions. What's going on?" the soldier that was helping Samuel asked as she ran back out to them

"It's another tank, and this time it's heavily armed." Hoo-ha replied, "Just when we thought it was over."

Several soldiers had taken up arms and had begun shooting at the tank with light artillery. The tank shot another round that completely leveled the rest of the mess hall.

"That'll never destroy that tank, we need something heavier." Hoo-ha stated

"We need an explosive." Emily stated flatly, "I think I got an idea. McMuesli do you still have that grenade?"

"Sure, but..." McMuesli said as he pulled the grenade out of his apron pocket, before Emily interrupted by just grabbing them and running towards the wall near the infirmary she and McMuesli had used as cover earlier.

"Emily?! What are you doing?" Hoo-ha asked shocked to see what she is doing

"Proving my worth." Emily yelled back in reply, "I got to put those tactics you taught me to some good use."

"You don't need to." Hoo-ha stated as he began following her

Once at the wall, Emily put her finger through the ring, ready to pull it. Hoo-ha shortly joined her behind it, but before he could try to pull her away or convince away she pulled the pin as the tank seemingly noticed her and aimed in her general direction. Emily threw the grenade just as the tank fired, taking out a portion of the infirmary, burying both Emily and Hoo-ha under rubble and debris. Whether it was a stroke of luck or by coincidence, the grenade that Emily threw fell right into it's cannon barrel, destroying it beyond recognition. Many of their comrades instantly began trying to dig them out of there. Hoo-ha didn't need much help as he almost exploded out of the pile completely, they just needed to help him stay balanced for a short amount of time, Emily was the one who needed all the help, a large piece of debris hit her on the head and knocked her out cold. Once they got her out, they brought her to an infirmary bed and began checking her for any injuries; aside from a few scratches and bruises she just had a broken arm. The entire time Hoo-ha stayed at her bedside, worried sick since she hadn't woken up yet.

After a full day, Emily came to and was greeted by Hoo-ha, General Smiles, and several other soldiers and nurses that had befriended her during her stay there. Samuel had survived his life-threatening injury and was now recovering from surgery that they had to do to remove the bullet and mend his lung.

They stayed at base camp for about two more days until a fleet of helicopters came to airlift them back to the original site that Hoo-ha was first taken to base. There they were all greeted by their loved ones, Emily's parents got worried when they saw her arm in a cast, but she assured them it was nothing, Hoo-ha's mom hugged her two military men and almost broke down in tears to see them back home after so much time. It was General Smiles's duty to announce their victory, which was followed by a loud cheer and "Welcome Home" feast, but first the ceremony in one of the hangers to award the soldier for their services in the battle. Several soldiers had gotten promotions for excellent service in battle, one being Hoo-ha.

"Up next, we have Sergeant First Class Hoo-ha Smiles." General Jose Small, a tall, strong horse who outranked Hoo-ha's father by one ranking, said as Hoo-ha walked up to receive his award "For his excellent service and leadership skills, with the agreement of the military leaders, including General Smiles and myself, hereby promote Hoo-ha to the ranking of a three-star general."

Everyone applauded him, but some actually found that rather surprising, including Hoo-ha himself. A three-star general, also called a Lieutenant General, was the same exact ranking as his father.

With wide-eyes, he accepted six gold stars, one that on a usual bases, he would put three on each shoulder on his uniform, then said, "Thank you sir, I gladly take on the position of a three-star general."

"Glad to hear it." Jose Small said as he shook hands with Hoo-ha, "And don't forget this too, you did get hurt out there." he added as he gave Hoo-ha a purple heart.

After another applaud, Hoo-ha sat down, as Jose Small prepared to announce the next name.

**--**

**A/N: I do realize, esp. to those of you who have gone to the military, that it is a huge leap from Sergeant 1st class to a three-star general. But I don't think I want to pass many more years for him to normally get to that rank, and he had to be a three-star general before this story ends, that way it'll stick to the series. His suit during the show, suggests he is a three-star general. Also, I took a look and found out Miss Mucus's first name.**

**I don't think I mentioned it but for some reason, I imagined Hoo-ha's father to be a three-star general.**

**--**

"Next, we have our last soldier, Staff Sergeant Rubella Mucus." Jose stated as Miss Mucus stomped up to him, "For her excellent service and...rather large body count compared to her fellow soldiers, we find it appropriate to promote her to a Brigadier General (one star general)."

"Thank you sir, I accept it humbly." Miss Mucus stated as she shook Jose's hand, as everyone applauded.

"Now we ask you enjoy the refreshments and food that has been provided." Jose stated

Later that evening, everyone stayed on the field, because Jose mentioned that there would be a surprise to celebrate the victory.

"I can't believe it. Your a three-star general." Emily stated as she hugged Hoo-ha's arm, "I'm so happy for you."

"As we are as well." Jason Tulipe, Emily's father, stated as he spoke for everyone, "Quite an impressive position you now hold."

"You two did a great job raising him." Rena Tulipe commented

"The persistence and courage is all thanks to my husband here." Erika Smiles stated as she hugged her husband, "He contributed a lot to raising him, I was just the counter balance to his rougher edges."

"Emily, before I forget. Here." General Smiles said as he handed her a purple heart medal.

"But, sir, I'm not a soldier." Emily stated, rather confused

"I know, but you fought well out there, especially with that tank." General Smiles stated, "You've earned it. Don't worry about it, I cleared it up with my superiors. Just don't mention it to others, Alright?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Emily said happily as she saluted

At that point someone behind them cleared their voice, as the group looked on to the person to find it to be Miss Mucus.

"Brigadier General Mucus,...You want to have a word with us? General Smiles asked

"No, just with your son, sir." Miss Mucus stated

"Yes, what is it, Mucus?" Hoo-ha asked, ready to hear what the angry, glaring warthog had to say

"I wanted to say, I was right, you're still my superior and a congratulatory shake." Miss Mucus stated as a smile crept on her face, "It was a pleasure to have fought at your side."

"As is to you." Hoo-ha stated, shaking the warthog's hand, "Ya know, you could just stay in the military, you could end up outranking me one day."

"Nah, I'm going to work elsewhere. It's time to teach the next generation how to survive the world." Miss Mucus stated, "You have my respect, sir. May we meet again someday."

"As to you, Mucus." Hoo-ha said as Miss Mucus walked away and disappeared into the crowd

"Looks like you were right, she does have a side that isn't so intimidating." Emily stated

Just at that moment a loud 'BOOM!' was heard outside, as everyone ran outside to see what it was, a few more explosions were heard as fireworks were being fired off.

"Fireworks!" Emily said excitedly

"Yep, a classic way to celebrate any victory." General Smiles stated

"You two go ahead and try getting a better view if you want, we'll stay here." Erika stated

"Erika is right. This is also a presentation to those who took part in the fighting, even the volunteers." Rena stated

"But what about you guys?" Emily asked, sort of wanting them to see it too.

"We've had our share of fireworks, in our time. Missing one won't change anything." Jason stated, "You two just enjoy the show."

With a nod, Emily grabbed Hoo-ha by the arm and eagerly pulled him out into the field for a better view. The four parents just walked back into the hanger to eat and talk, as they just laughed at Emily's eagerness. Once on the field they found a good view just next to the helicopter that they rode on the way back.

"How, beautiful." Emily stated with a wide smile, "I mean I've seen fireworks many times when I was younger, but something seems different this time."

"It's a celebration of victory in a war." Hoo-ha stated as he just looked at her

"No, it's something else." Emily said as she looked into Hoo-ha's eyes, "Maybe it's because I'm with you." she added tenderly

"That sounds ridiculous, still the same silly, fun-loving mongoose I met those years ago." Hoo-ha said silently to her.

Emily just chuckled and stated, "And you're still the same strict bison I met.", then they kissed each passionately on the lips

Once they broke it, they stood there watching the fireworks in each other's company

"So what are you going to do now?" Emily asked innocently as ever

"Didn't we have this talk before?" Hoo-ha stated, "I don't know, maybe try to find a job outside the military. I've served my country."

"You don't want to stay in the military?" Emily asked, looking curiously at Hoo-ha

"No, because I do have one thing I'm sure about in the future." Hoo-ha said in a strong voice, "Is I'm going to make sure you're safe."

"Your going to make sure I'm safe?" Emily asked with a smile and raised brow

"I'm going to protect you." Hoo-ha stated as he nodded

Emily sort of scoffed as she blushed as well as twirled her hair with one finger, then asked, "Is that code for something, or did you just propose to me?"

"That depends, is that what you think it means?" Hoo-ha stated, rather nervously

Emily chuckled then held Hoo-ha's face in her hands, and asked, "If that is the case, then may I ask for your permission to say 'yes'?"

Hoo-ha blushed as his eyes seemed to be looking all around the area, before whispering into her ear, "Permission granted."

"Then, yes." Emily whispered into his ear, trying to contain herself, and kissed him deeply.

"Fantastic." was all Hoo-ha said after they broke the kiss

They watched what was left of the fireworks together, before Emily went in to tell her parents as well as Hoo-ha's. That was about the time a good portion of everyone else found out, since their parents, especially their moms, weren't exactly all that quiet about it. Samuel was the first of their friends there that congratulated them on their engagement. The wedding was held two months later at a church courtyard, a lot of their friends and family were invited to attend. Among the list was their old camp leaders, McMuesli (who also catered a portion of the reception food for those watching their weight or just cause), Weasel, and Samuel and his girlfriend. Miss Mucus was also invited by Emily to attend, but refused saying that she had some business to handle on that day.

Patsy was born about a year later, and with the help of Hoo-ha's mom, he managed to get a good position with helping take care of the area that the administration his mom worked at. Miss Mucus, Lumpus, McMuesli, and Nurse Leslie were quite surprised to have seen Hoo-ha again and how each of them had some connection to him and Emily in different ways. Emily continued her work in the medical field at Prickly Pines, it was easy getting back to that place since most of her friends during her medical training also worked there. Emily's mom, Rena, was the primary person that they entrusted Patsy to while they worked. Since she was always a stay-home mom it got a little lonesome after Emily grew up and didn't need as many things as she use to, so she was glad to take on the challenge of taking care of her grand-daughter.

To this day, Emily still in the medical field, but more or less only works when it is a medical emergency. Hoo-ha, of course still works at the administration, but has taken over his mother's place after she retired. Both has found it interesting on how Patsy had an interest in learning the moves they knew, but mainly learned a lot more from her grandmother, especially after learning about what her parents went through during the war. Samuel is still a contact to the two of them, these days though Samuel is married and has two kids, they live about two cities away from Prickly Pines. The soldier who helped Samuel out, has been a friend to Samuel and his wife, in fact she and Samuel's wife are solid friends.

**--**

**End of Flashback**

**--**

It's about 11 o'clock, Emily and Hoo-ha had fallen asleep on the couch, also it was about the same time that Lazlo and Patsy came back from their date. Both Emily and Hoo-ha woke up by the sound of the door opening

"That was a great night, Lazlo, the night was perfect." Patsy's voice was heard from the hallway

"Honey, I think their back." Emily stated as she shook Hoo-ha.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Patsy's voice again rang from the hallway

"We know sweetie, we heard the door." Emily stated before Patsy walked to the doorway of the living room

Emily and Hoo-ha were shocked to see Patsy's dress as well her hair, which looked like a mess. Her dress was covered in spots of coffee and dirt, and her hair was a mess as well as a few twigs and leaves.

"Patsy are you alright? Are you hurt?" Emily asked in panic as she checked to see if Patsy was alright

"Did Lazlo hurt you pumpkin, just tell me so and I'll..." Hoo-ha said angrily making a fist with a hand

"Oh, Dad, no. We just had some bumps on our date." Patsy interrupted, smiling, "There was just a kid who ran around the restaurant and some coffee got on me, the dirt was from when we went to go Leaky Lake."

"Leaky Lake?" Hoo-ha and Emily asked simultaneously

"Ya, it's a nice night out tonight, there's not a cloud in the sky, it's not too cold, and there's a full moon. It's just perfect." Patsy replied with her usual cherry attitude

"Pumpkin, where's Lazlo?" Hoo-ha asked

"Your not going to scare him are you? It's wasn't his fault." Patsy asked worriedly

"No, I just want to talk to the boy." Hoo-ha replied

"He's at the front door, he said he wanted to look presentable first." Patsy stated

"Honey, why don't you go see to Lazlo, I'll help Patsy find some clean clothes." Emily stated as she lead Patsy up the stairs to her room.

**--**

**A/N: I did notice I didn't mention in the first chapter that their home was a two-story home, again I don't know why I thought it was. You're welcome to keep thinking it to be a one-story home if you wish. Everyone does have their own way of seeing things.**

**--**

Hoo-ha just marched off to the front door where he saw Lazlo trying to straighten out his shirt.

"Lazlo!" Hoo-ha bellowed

"Commander Hoo-ha!" Lazlo said fearfully as he realized his presence there

"Patsy's a mess." Hoo-ha just said simply

"We just had a few problems during the date. A kid knocked..." Lazlo started before Hoo-ha put a hand up meaning 'quiet'

"Calm down, no need to explain, Patsy already explained." Hoo-ha stated, "She told us what happened, she mentioned you had a fine night."

"Yes, sir." Lazlo stated, relieved that Patsy explained everything.

"Good job, boy, though I must ask you something." Hoo-ha stated as gave Lazlo a pat on the back

"Umm...go ahead, sir." Lazlo said, genuinely confused

"Patsy mentioned it was a nice night tonight." Hoo-ha stated as he put his hand behind him, "Is it true?"

"Yes, sir, but why do you ask that?" Lazlo stated, now rather confused of the man before him

"Can I tell you something, Lazlo?" Hoo-ha asked

"Sure."

"This is an identical night to the night when the wife and I enjoyed together when we were younger." Hoo-ha stated

"Sir, are you alright? I don't mean to offend, but your acting...weird." Lazlo stated

"Well, lets just say you owe my wife a debt of gratitude. She showed me that I've known people that acted a lot like you." Hoo-ha stated while holding his tough look, "As well as you being an upright gentleman."

"Gee, thanks sir." Lazlo stated, with his usual bright smile

"Don't be thanking me, thank Emily, my wife." Hoo-ha stated, "Go up stairs and thank her. Just remember to take your shoes off first, neither I or Emily admire mud on our carpets."

"Right away sir." Lazlo replied as he took his shoes off and left them close to the door and started walking towards the stairs

"One more thing." Hoo-ha said loudly to get his attention, making Lazlo stop in his tracks to look at him and listen, "Don't be thinking this means I'll be going easy on you. I still have to intimidate you every now and then, after all I still have a job to watch out for Patsy, as well as make sure Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats stays up to standards."

"Yes, sir, not a problem." Lazlo stated giving what almost looked like a salute

"Good, now on your way." Hoo-ha said as Lazlo climbed the stairs, as soon has Lazlo was out of sight he walked outside.

Hoo-ha took in the sights, it had been a long time since he had a good look around him, especially at the sky. A relaxed look crept onto Hoo-ha's face as he felt a calm feeling that he hasn't felt since he found out that Emily was going to volunteer at the base.

_"Maybe Lazlo is the guy for Patsy. Patsy and Emily are right, he does have a lot of redeeming qualities." _Hoo-ha thought to himself as he stared up into the moon.

"Patsy's right, it is a nice night out tonight." Emily stated as soon as she joined her husband by his side

"Yeah, it is, very calming." Hoo-ha stated bluntly

"You told Lazlo my name?" Emily asked amusingly

"Sorry, I guess it slipped." Hoo-ha stated with a smile

"It's quite alright, it's only fair since he knows your name, Commander Hoo-ha." Emily stated

Hoo-ha just scoffed then continued to look into the night, "After all that thinking back, it brings back fond memories."

"Yes, very fond memories." Emily said in a soft voice as she slipped her hand into her husbands, "Much like our final night together as campers."

"Yes...as a rule-following Tomato scout." Hoo-ha stated

"...and a silly-headed Cub scout." Emily added, as she smiled happily at her husband, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"Emily...thanks for helping me. I'm glad to have met you." Hoo-ha stated with a soft tone in his voice

"As well as I am, Hoo-ha." Emily stated before they looked back into the sky.

They eventually switched to sitting down the ground, with Emily resting her head on Hoo-ha's shoulder, and Hoo-ha's on her head. They were out there for a long time, but it was a perfect night, and they were again lost back to the days of their childhood. This time re-living it rather than remembering it.

**The End**

**--**

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story, and that I kept them close as how they would've acted. I did feel that Hoo-ha seemed to acting a bit more out of character as the story progressed, but I did try to keep him as close to himself as possible. Also I don't expect McMuesli to have served in any war, but he had to have helped fight in here since he was at base and it was a matter of survival. Thank you for reading my story, and have a good life, see ya around.**

**Contrary to what I said in the first chapter, I did come up with the basic outline to another Camp Lazlo story. It's basically following Lazlo and Patsy during their date, it'll take a while for me to get to it, but I'll consider doing it. Please say in a review if you wish me to do this or not, because trust me it helps to know that others will be interested in seeing/reading it.**

_**-Pokeblue**_


End file.
